remember
by imagin wolf
Summary: two moths has passed since the deo was unable to arrest siclair after her alien fight club now she is back and has her sights on alxe can kara Maggie and the others save her our will they have to stop her I also made new people to put into the storry. WARRING THIS STORRY MAY INCLOULD OR TRIGGER SELF HARMING OR suicidal THATGHS THANK YOU AND ENJOY THE STORRY.
1. Chapter 1

Remember her

Chapter 1

The news report

Alxe stop yelled kara as blasted her way in through the ceiling into the factory. Then turns to kara looking at her with her eyes blood red alxe then runs to a fallen beam she then picks it up and throws it at kara knocking her to the ground alxe then piens kara down and growled.

Three days earlier.

Today we have another report of alien attack outside in a parking lot late at night just four blocks away from l Corp officials say the girl was seventeen years old. And worked at l corp here we have a video surveillance of the attack the tv showed a girl getting into her car when an ape-like creature runs up to her car and ripped the car door off and grabbed the girl and ran off into the night.

Cat then mutes the large tv alright I want people at the scene and kara you go and interview said cat yes ma'am said kara she then pushes her glasses into place jimmy see if you can get any more info the rest of you are dismissed said cat as she sat at her desk and waved her hand for them to leave her office. Just as kara sat at her desk her cell phone then starts going off helo said kara dis you what happened last night asked alxe yeah cat wants me to interview lena about the attack because it happened after she left l-corp said kara but I don't think lena has anything to do with it explained kara.

Then why are interviewing her asked alxe because cat thinks she might know something said kara so why did you call me asked kara. Jhon wanted me and maggie to patrol tonight and I was hoping you could fly over do some patrolling as well said alxe. I will join you two later am having dinner with lena tonight said kara okay bye said alxe she then ends the call.

Outside national city

Let me go yelled the girl as she was trying to break the man's grip they then come to an abanded factory two men-like foxes holding guns wore standing guard the man and girl then come up to them they then let him pass. Who are you asked the girl my name is mike growled the man-like ape why are you doing this asked the girl because I was told to said mike by who asked the girl you will soon see her said mike they then come into a lab lit up by green led lights. Well done said a woman dressed in red as she approaches them go get her ready said the woman she then walked up to the girl lifted up her chine so what's your name asked the woman. Zoey said answered the girl fine dr leo said the woman as she walked away waite who are you asked zoey the name is sinclair said the woman she then looked at mike and nodded her head he then took zoey and climbed up to the top of the tank.

Dr leo then came out and went to sinclair what is it asked dr leo I have anther subject for you to mutate said sinclair wich animal DNA do you want me to use asked dr leo. How about a gray wolf answered sinclair oh and I have just got some boxes of red kryptonite thanks to an old friend I want you to inject some into subject 10 zoey and subject 13 said sinclair. okay but we don't have a subject bt that number said dr leo not yet we don't said sinclair dr leo then takes two needles okay ready mike said dr leo mike then attaches two iv tubs to zoey am so sorry sia mike then drops her into the tank of green water dr leo then injects the green kryptonite into Zoey's iv tube.

Dr leo then takes out the needle of red kryptonite sinclair had given him to use this is wrong said dr leo to himself he then injects the red kryptonite into her iv tube. Zoey then starts trashing as her eyes slowly turned red she then placed her hand the glass as it starts to change shape mike then jumps down and pulls out a metal rod with a rope at the end of it gray and black fur started growing all over her as her arms started growing small sharp spikes as her teeth grow shaper as well zoey then rips the tubes out and starts punching the glass. Sinclair then took steps back as did dr leo did the same while mike waited zoey hits the glass again and water burst out of the tank zoey the looks at her hands and fleet herself what have you done to me yelled zoey in fear and anger I have mutated you you will now do as I tell said sinclair with mean grin.

Zoey then sees an opened window upstairs she then makes a run for it but mike then grabbed her leg and pulled her back down get the collar on her yelled sinclair. As mike was about to do so zoey then bites mike's ape-like chest he then roars in pain and throws zoey off him leaving a large bite wound and green blood oozing out. Then takes the collar off the rod he then rushes her zoey then lungs at mike but he dodges her and knocks her to the floor he then pins zoey and straps the collar around her neck. Zoey then made a low growl mike the stabbed a sleeping needle into her back. Take her to cell said sinclair she then left the lab dr leo then goes over to him we have to do something said mike first she mutates us and forces you to do it and now she making money off the fights we have said mike but can we do asked dr leo I don't now said mike.

He then picks up zoey still in her mutated form and left the room as well. He then comes to an empty cage he then puts zoey down inside am so sorry you're in this mess whispered mike as he brushed aside her dirty blond hair. Subject nine said sinclair mike then comes out of the cell and locks it I want you and subject 12 to bring in another one but a pacific person. Sinclair holds up a newspaper mike then looks at the article so want us to bring the one they call agent danvers asked mike sinclair then nodded her head yes and leaves him.

Back in national city

Kara was interviewing lena so what brings you here I thought we wore going to watch a movie latter asked lena we will but cat sent me to interview you said kara let me guess cat granite thinks I lena luther is kidnapping people and is doing who knows what to them said lena in an agitated way. Well when you put it that way yeah said kara lowering her head lena then got up and went to her desk and kara sat in chair in front of her about 30 minutes passed.

Okay that will do said kara as she packs her stuff I will buy Chinese for dinner said kara fine but I get to pick what we watch said lena as kara left her office. Meanwhile at the crime sean maggie, alxe and other agents from the deo wore looking for any clues from the attack. Hey maggie jhon wants me to potrol the alleys tonight and I was hoping you would join me said alxe as she tried not to blush sure but you're buying dinner said maggie with a smirk on her face as they search in zoey's car wreckage. Suddenly alxe finds a black patch of far on the drives seat alxe I found a phone said maggie we need to head back said alxe what did you find asked maggie fur answered alxe as she bags it and maggie does the same as well.

Once back at catco kara went into cat's office kara you're back said cat yeah here's the interview record said kara suddenly her phone goes off helo hey kara alxe wants to know if you can meet us at HQ said maggie as alxe was driving. We found clues to the attack last night said maggie we are heading back said maggie okay I will be there as soon as I can said kara and ends the call. Let me guess hero time asked cat kara then gave a look then cat shook her head and in an instant kara races out of cat's office window leaving behind a gust. Cat then runs over to the window and saw kara in her super girl uniform flying off to HQ.

Back at the factory

Mike comes to zoey still locked in the cell but back to her human form how…how is that possible said mike zoey then looks at him you brought me here it's because of growled zoey. as her eyes turned red she then rams herself at the cell bars I now I had to said mike with his head lowered in shame but let me help you control it said mike zoey then turns her back to him. I know you are hungry but once you have your first kill it will be easier said mike suddenly sinclair came into the room mike what are you doing asked sinclair I was just checking on subject 12 answer mike she then looked at him for a moment well you can leave said sinclair. Mike then looks back at zoey and left.

Well this is a first none of the others are able to turn back perhaps it's the red kryptonite said sinclair now I hope you're ready because you have a fight tonight said sinclair she then opens the cell. zoey lunges at sinclair am not your enemy said sinclair she then pushes a button the collar then shocks zoey causing her to kneel. Now come said sinclair they then leave subject 10 yes sinclair said mike I want you to put her with the others and go to your place said sinclair.

After he took zoey the waiting area he then made his way to a large warehouse full of cheering people bright led lights.


	2. Chapter 2 stakeout

Chapter 2

Stakeout

Part one

Welcome one and all tonight we have two matches with only one rule which is fight to the death said Sinclair. as she speaks to the people our first match is subject five Nile a man like-lion came out into the arena he then roared out and growled. And his opponent is subject ten Mike yelled Sinclair he the gate then opened up and he then ran inside on all fours he then roared while hitting his chest.

Alright dr Leo the shield if you would said Sinclair he then turns on the force filed ready and began. Nile then charges at mike he then rolls out of his way mike then kicks him in his right rib cage Nile then rushes mike into the wall of the force field he then bites mikes chest mike then grunts his teeth and raises his hand above them and slams them onto Nile's back forcing him to let go of mike.

Mike then kicks him again sending tumbling back mike then runs up to him and tries to punch him but misses. Nile then dropkicks him he then pins mike down Nile but he then stops what do you think you're doing finish him ordered Sinclair as she holds a glass of wine just as Nile turns back to mike and was about to do so mike then mustered the strength and heads Nile mike then turns the table on him and brakes his arm Nile then roars in pain mike then gently lays Nile down. Subject ten you don't finish him I will push this said Sinclair he then growls at her am sorry said mike please just stop her said Nile mike then nodded his head and wrapped his hands around Nile's nose and mouth slowly his eyes turned back to normal and then they closed. The crowd then started cheering and yelling your is subject ten said Sinclair.

Mike then picks up Niles lifeless body and leaves the arena. At the deo HQ did you find anything yet asked Kara there seems to be silverback gorilla DNA mixed with human but why is it green asked Maggie. Wait that's kryptonite said Jhon kara then took a step back whoever is behind the kidnapping must also be behind this mutation as well said Jhon. Winn gets an id from the DNA said Jhon Winn then slides it into a slot suddenly a man's id picture came up.

Who's that asked Kara it says Mike he is an ex-navy seal but reports says he was kidnaped two months ago read Winn. but that still doesn't tell us where they are said Kara. Alex and Maggie I want you two to keep watch outside at l-corp until it closes for the night then search the alleys and Kara you can look from the sky said Jhon.

Back at the factory

Alright our next match we have a new contestant fresh off the streets I give you subject 12 Zoey said Sinclair. As the gate started to open Zoey brakes through the gate and runs on all four in her mutated wolf-like form the crowd then steered in amazement as she snarls at them. And her first opponent will be subject seven Luke said Sinclair a man like-bear then walked into the arena. Okay… ready…and begin said Sinclair

Okay those would like to place your bets nows the time said Sinclair Luke then ran to Zoey and punched her he then kicks her to the force field wall. Come on child said mike as he watches come on girl fight back said the Luke he then picks her up her neck and starts choking her finish finish finish finish chanted the crowd Sinclair then takes the last sip of her wine. Well that was a waste of good red kryptonite said Sinclair just Luke was about to kill her.

Zoey's eyes turned red she then started growling Zoey then grabs him by his arm with her legs. Then she set herself up and pulled herself back down causing Luke's arm to brake she then runs up to him and slams him to the force field wall. Luke then broke free of her grip and cut a large gash on Zoey's stomach he then kicks her to the floor Zoey then tries to get up Luke then walked up to her and stomped his foot on her wound she yelled in pain and tries to get him off.

Zoey then grabs his foot by his ankle and twist it he then fell over she then quickly pins him down with waring Zoey then bites Luke bear like snout with great force. The crowd then watch in horror stop this it is going way too far even the people scared said mike am starting to think you have feelings for the child said Sinclair. Zoey then jumps off with the snout in her mouth she spits it out of her mouth she then walks towards the man moaning in pain as blood drops from the gap where his nose used to be. Do it Zoey said Sinclair she then opened Luke bear like jaws farther and father she then pulls his lower jaw towards her and upper jaw away from her causing it to snap. Everyone then went silent.

Alright folks I give your new winner Zoey said Sinclair. The people then cheered and chanted her name mike then runs into the arena and sees Zoey tearing apart Luke's body. She then turns around and sees mike its okay am not here to fight said mike as he stepped closer then dr Leo came in as well with a towel. Zoey then growls at them mike then takes a keen then dr Leo did as well she then goes over to them she then hugs mikes and bares her bloodstained face into his ape fur am scared whimpered Zoey. I will teach you everything I know said mike dr Leo then gives him the towel come we have a mission tonight said mike as he helps her up and leaves.

At national city

Kara and Lena wore watching family guy while having Chinese for dinner with red wine. So why did you want to watch this again asked kara because its funny and you said I get to pick what we watch and besides you need comedy anyway said Lena. You have a good point said Kara well I guess its time for you to patrol said Lena as she looks at her phone. Oh but I don't wanna pouted Kara in a childish way don't worry once you're done you can come back who knows maybe we can have some fun when you get back grinned Lena she then kisses Kara I will be back as soon as I can said Kara she then fly out the window into the night sky.

Meanwhile on the ground Maggie and Alex wore driving around patrolling the alleyways I don't see anything said Maggie its only been an hour said Alex as she drove the truck. Cant we just go home and tell Jhon we didn't find anything asked Maggie as tempting as it sounds he will know said Alex. They then come to a stop in an alley okay I will take the first watch said Alex alright I gonna take a nape said Maggie she then lined in and kissed Alex they then take off their jackets as they

wore about to take off the rest of their clothes a load bang caught Maggie's and Alex attention. Someone is out there whispered Maggie I will go check said Alex she then puts her jacket back and takes her gun with her we will finish when I get back said Alex Maggie then smiled at her. Who's there said Alex shining her flashlight to see a large black shadow raced passed her she then pulls out her gun she then turns around but no one was there.

Alex then takes a deep breath and heads back to the truck as she went back Zoey tackles her to the ground she then shoots Zoey in the chest. Alex then got up and shined her flashlight on Zoey and saw her in her mutated form Zoey then gets up and snarls at her Alex then ran start the truck yelled Alex as Zoey chased her from behind on all fours Maggie then starts up the truck. Alex behind you said Maggie she then sees Zoey close behind her Alex then fires her gun but misses.

Alex then got in the truck and Maggie drove off Mike they are heading for the bridge said Zoey speaking into an earpiece. Okay I will be waiting said Mike Maggie and Alex zoomed onto the bridge what the hell was that asked Maggie as she drove I don't know but she was fast said Alex you're bleeding said Maggie she then feels the wetness coming from her rib cage area I didn't even feel it she said suddenly she notices Mike on the bridge and saw him jump Maggie lookout yelled Alex but it was too late.

When Mike landed on the hood of the truck it flipped up into the air and rolled onto its back. Alex…Alex Alex can you hear me asked Maggie. but all Alex could her was a buzzing noise and the alarm coming from the damaged truck her face was wet with blood she then saw Maggie her nose was bleeding how bad are you hurt asked Alex my left arm hurts said Maggie can you unbuckle asked Alex yeah said Maggie she then frees herself okay come on Alex said Maggie.

Just as Alex was about to push the button Mike reaches in and rips Alex free from her seat ALEX yelled Maggie.


	3. Chapter 3 stakeout part two

Chapter three

Stakeout part

Two

Just as Alex was about to push the button Mike reaches in and rips Alex free from her seat ALEX yelled Maggie. She quickly got out from underneath the truck she then grabbed her gun and shot mike. Let her go said Maggie suddenly Zoey slams Maggie to the ground just as she was about to bite her Kara flys into Zoey sending her flying into a car.

Leave her alone and you let her go said Kara suddenly Alex noticed Mike's wound on his chest she then jabs her fingers at it. Mike then roars in pain then takes Alex and throws her at a car causing her to hit her head Alex yelled Kara and Maggie Alex then climes herself back up well you sure have spunk come with us our boss wants you to join us said Mike. Never she said and fires her gun at him hitting him in the chest.

You little bitch growled Zoey she then runs towards Alex Kara then grabbed her by her ankle and slams her down on the ground. Maggie then went over to Kara it's her the girl that was kidnapped yesterday said Maggie Zoey then jumps up Kara then blast her with her heat vision. Knocking her back down Mike then squares off with Alex.

Alex then fires her gun shooting Mike's right arm then ripped off a car door and shield himself. And run towards her Alex then rolls out of the way in time and shoots him again then takes the door and hits Alex with it sending her flying into another car and hits the ground with a thud ALEX yelled Kara she then punches Zoey and goes over to Alex am fine am fine said Alex as tries to get up but falls back down.

We need to get you out of here said Kara Zoey then grabbed Kara by her neck suddenly she starts to lose her strength as she saw Zoey's wound bleeding. Your friend is coming with us growled Zoey and slams her into the ground. Maggie then shoots Zoey with a shotgun like hell she is yelled Maggie as she chocks the gun and goes over to them. Mike then rushes up to her then Maggie fires again hitting him in his sides he then dropkicks her to the ground he then takes the gun and snaps it in half.

Mike then turns his attention back to Alex she then gets herself up still pointing her gun at both Zoey and Mike suddenly falls unconscious. Damn for a human she really drow a lot of blood said Mike then sirens started coming loader it's the cops lets go said Zoey. Mike then picks up Alex in his arm and turns around looking at Kara who was looking him as well I bid you and your friend a good night don't worry you will see your sister again said Mike they then started running away with Alex.

Alex! yelled Kara and Maggie it then started to rain back at HQ Kara…Kara are you okay dear asked Eliza. Mom said Kara am here Kara said Eliza Kara then shoots herself up and realized Alex had been taken I have to find her said Kara as she get out of bed. Where's Maggie asked Kara she's fine she with Jhon in the command center said Eliza they then go to the command area Kara you're all better now said Maggie how do you feel asked Jhon good answered Kara.

Now I need to know what happened said Jhon I came to help Alex and Maggie when I heard gunshots we even saw the missing girl from the news and the man that the DNA belongs to said Maggie. but they wore mutated said Kara the man looked like an ape and the girl looked like a wolf said Kara it seems they have a lot of people if they are doing this said Jhon what should we do asked Eliza me and Kara will try to find their hideout we need to search every large abanded building and where house said Jhon we will start first thing in the morning said Jhon.

Back at the factory

Mike and Zoey walked into the factory with Alex in Mike's arm out cold. They then make their way to the lab once inside Sinclair was talking to dr Leo we have her said Mike Sinclair and Dr Leo looked at them she then went over to them yes this is her well done said Sinclair. Go get her new DNA ready said Sinclair what animal would you like me to use asked dr Leo go with a wolf said Sinclair but don't forget to use the red kryptonite. Said Sinclair Mike then takes Alex jacket shirt off only leaving her in her tank top and pants Zoey go get her ready said Maike she then picks up Alex and climbs up to the top of the tank.

She then pushes in iv needles, oxygen tube and a second iv needle into Alex body. Dr Leo then injects the red kryptonite into the regular kryptonite and mixes them. He then gets the wolf DNA ready alright lets began said Dr Leo Zoey then drops Alex into the green water. Sinclair then starts to record what is about to take place ready she said Dr Leo then first injects the mutation serum mixed with kryptonite and wolf DNA into Alex iv tube.

And then he injects the red kryptonite into her as well about three minutes had passed. Suddenly Alex's eyes shot opened blood red it starting said Sinclair the two serums slowly flowed into Alex's vines throughout her entire body. Her muscles strengthen she screams in pain as her arms grow sharp arm blades then red wolf fur started growing covering her entire body Zoey then jumps down and Mike then gets the collar ready.

Alex then placed her wolf like-hand on the glass and bears her sharp teeth at them. And starts punching the glass get back everyone said Mike the water then pours out Alex then leaps out and howled loudly. Get her yelled Sinclair Mike then rushes Alex but she then jumps over him then Zoey tackles her to the floor she then punches Alex over and over again.

Alex then catches Zoey fist and bites her arm Zoey then growls and uses her other hand and grabbed Alex head and slams her head down. Mike then slips the collar on Alex she then kicks Zoey off herself she then saw Sinclair you fucking bitch yelled Alex she then sprints towards her but before she could make it Sinclair pulls out a remote pushes a button shocking Alex causes her to kneels to the floor am not your enemy but tomorrow you will fight her said Sinclair with a grinned. Alex then stands up as her wounds started healing chain her up in the led room said Sinclair. Mike and Zoey then took Alex away.

As the sun began to rise Kara woke up at first sight of light and puts on her uniform and flew out her window heading to HQ. once there she then saw Jhon in the command center area James am putting you in charge of here until I get back said Jhon if anything comes up let us know. They then leave the room Kara and Jhon run to a balcony just down the hall they then jump off and flow into the morning sky.

Time lap

The entire day both Kara and Jhon searched every abandon large place they could think of. Let's try the harbor again said Kara we already did every Part of it including the shipyard said Jhon that means they must be outside the city said Kara. Suddenly Jhon's phones rings what is it Winn asked Jhon the person behind the kidnappings wants the two you hear what she has to say said Winn alright we will be there soon said Jhon. They then head back to deo HQ once there both Kara and Jhon walked into the control room whats going on asked Kara.

It's the people who have Alex said James is she still on the line asked Jhon yes I will unmute her said Winn. They then look at main supergirl Sinclair said Kara and Maggie at the same time that's right am the one behind the kidnappings and I even have your sister said Sinclair. What do you want with Alex asked maggie super girl when you, agent Danvers and this one here raided my fight club you also stopped me from making money and I am not pleased with that said Sinclair.

So I decided to get revenge by taking people and mutating them. But I also wanted you out of the way so I ordered my people to bring me the one you call Alex said Sinclair. But here's a picture I want all of you to take a good long look at it now I just sent you a video but you Maggie and Kara I think you two will love this said Sinclair with a smirk on her face. Winn play the video said Jhon yes sir Winn then pushes a button. The video then showed Alex changing before their very eyes once the video was done maggie then slams down a tablet smashing it into pieces.

You bitch I will find you I will yelled Maggie in anger. You have to find my hideout first said Sinclair with a wicked smile. oh and Kara here a message from Alex said Sinclair anther screen then popped up showing Alex in her mutated form chained up her eyes blood red she then started trashing and growling trying to get loss. She then throws her head back and roar in rage Kara then slams her fist on a desk leaving it in splinters well It seems I struck a nerve grind Sinclair.

We'll see you soon supergirl said Sinclair she then ends the call the she hung up said Winn. We have to find her said Maggie frustrated and angry we will said Kara she then turns around and looks at them.

At the factory

Sinclair walks into a bright l.e.d room where Alex was chained up her head hanging down. Well looks like someone is tired said Sinclair as she walked up to Alex.

Alex had her head down as her arm wore being restrained by heavy metal chains. Sinclair then stroke Alex red fur Alex then bears her teeth and snaps at Sinclair's hand but misses. She then takes out a remote and shocks Alex causing her to trash even more violently am not your enemy your enemy is your sister your enemy is Supergirl and anyone who gets in your way said Sinclair as continues to stroke Alex's fur.

Sinclair then leaves the room once in the halls she then sees Mike with a cart of food. Mike don't feed axle and Zoey until Y'all come back from your mission said Sinclair but with the red kryptonite that you gave them it will causes them to go feral explained Mike I know they will lash out at anything and anyone and the three of you will leaves first thing in the morning said Sinclair.


	4. Chapter 4 the singnal

Chapter four

The signal

Sorry I haven't been typing I was busy with indoor track and field states and I needed to rest.

The next morning

Kara woke up to the sound of her alarm clock she then gets out off bed and make her way to the kitchen. Where she then put a pot of coffee on and got ready for work she then grabbed a apple muffin and her coffee and eat as she eat her breakfast she then notice a picture of herself and Alex from when they wore kids. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of the video of Alex changing before her eyes.

Suddenly Kara's phone rings and she answers it helo hey Kara I was hoping I we could eat lunch today when you go on your brake said Maggie. Sure but I will have to go get cat her lunch before I do that said Kara alright I will bring us some pizza said Maggie Kara then ended the call and went out the door.

At catco

Once at catco Kara went straight to cats office with cat's breakfast inside her office the queen of the media was already on the phone booking interviews she then hangs up the phone. Moring Kara said cat as she sat in her chair good morning said Kara in a quiet manner and started to leave the room Kara whats wrong asked cat.

Noting ms grant said Kara she then takes another step Kara don't try lying to me I know you said cat remember Kara I know who you are said cat Kara then came back in and sat down in front of cat's desk

Ok tell said cat Kara then took a deep sigh a day ago Alex was taken from the same people that's behind the kidnapping explained Kara. I couldn't stop them from taking her said Kara alright I want you to go bring me my lunch and take the rest of the day off said cat no you don't have to I stay until my shift is done said Kara. As your boss I am telling you to said cat fine said Kara in defeat she then gets up and leaves cats's office.

Outside catco

Me and Zoey will wait once Supergirl comes give us the sign and try not to turn until you're outside said Mike. Alright said Alex Zoey and Mike went to their hiding spot Alex then takes off her sunglass her eyes then glows red then back to normal she then walks into catco. Once inside Alex took the elevator up she then heads to the floor where Kara worked as Alex was about to go in Winn then saw her. Alex is that you asked Winn in shock I thought they had you chained up said Winn just wait when Kara sees you said Winn.

Yeah that would be quite a sight but you won't be around to see said Alex in a low manner. Winn then turns around and saw Alex eyes glowed red she then grabs him by his shirt and carries him to a storage room she then uses duck tap and ties his hands and him down she then locks him in. Alex then comes to Kara's desk she then sat in her chair she then notice a picture of herself and Kara suddenly her body starts to tense up who is this person said Alex.

Suddenly as cat came out of her office she then saw Alex in Kara's chair Alex what the hell said cat she then goes over to her. Kara been worried about you said cat how about we go to my office asked cat they then went back to cat's office would like a drink offered cat when she turned around Alex lunged out at cat and picks her up by her neck where is Supergirl asked Alex in anger. I don't know said cat Alex then squizzed cat trout even more tell me growled Alex I sent her to go get my lunch struggled cat as she was losing air Alex then takes her by the head slams her head on the counter knocking cat out. Alex then takes a full bottle of whiskey and sat in cat's chair watch the news on her wall of TVs.

Outside catco

Heres your food said a man as he gives Kara cats's food suddenly her phone rings. Hello said Kara hey Kara am on my way to your workplace I already have the pizza said maggie ok am on my way back said Kara she then ends the call and started her way back to catco. As Kara came up to catco she then saw James hey Kara said James they then go inside so how do you feel asked James. I don't know am still want to go out and search said Kara they then took the elevator up once they came up to their floor Kara and James saw Maggie waiting with a box of pizza for lunch.

So what kind did you get asked James sausage and mushroom said Maggie as they wore about to go in Kara then hears a voice down the hall. Kara then walked off Kara where are you going asked James don't worry I meet you two at my desk said Kara she then comes to a door hello said Kara. Suddenly she hears a knock the door Kara then tries to open the door but it was locked she then punches the doorknob off and opens it. Winn said Kara she then pulls the tape off and freed him what happened asked Kara its Alex she here said Winn where asked Kara I don't know but we need to find her said Winn.

Maggie and James wore eating a slice of pizza as they waited for Kara am going to ask cat some questions said Maggie. I don't think she knows what happened said James she too is trying to get answers as well. Said James ms grant I have some question said Maggie then Alex turns around in cat's chair Maggie then gasp In shock. Alex you're back how did you escape asked Maggie as she went over to her and hugs Alex as Alex smells Maggie's sint Maggie then kissed Alex I missed you so much all I could think about was finding you said Maggie.

Suddenly Alex picks up Kara's scent lingering on Maggie Alex then turns away from Maggie Alex whats wrong asked Maggie. She then puts her hand on Alex shoulder Alex then turns back around picks up Maggie by her jacket where's is this women asked Alex as she held up a picture of Kara Alex what are you doing it's me and that's your sister said Maggie. Suddenly one of Alex eyes turned bloodshot red she then whips her eye with her other free hand.

Alex let me help you I can take you back to HQ said Maggie. Alex then drops Maggie and took a deep breath her eyes then turned back to normal. Maggie then took a step closer to Alex get back said Alex she then picks up Kara's scent again and took off her black leather jacket.

Kara,winn and James came into cat's office. You yelled Alex with her left eye red and the other normal. Alex we're here to help you let's head back said Kara never said Alex she then runs up to Kara and grabs her by her shirt am not going back am here to kill you said Alex she then throws Kara out the office hitting the glass wall of cat's office. Kara then landed on her desk suddenly people started running and screaming don't die on me yet said Alex. Okay me and Maggie will hold her off you and Kara need to go change said Winn.

Maggie then pulls out her gun and shots Alex in the back of her shoulder Alex then looks at Maggie with her eyes still red. I don't want to hurt you Maggie said Alex then stop this said Maggie Alex then started to walk over to her. Stay away from her said Winn he takes a wine bottle and wacks Alex head with it causing it to break Alex then growled at him and grabbed his left arm and breaks it Winn then fell to the floor and yells in pain.

Alex then started to choke Winn suddenly Kara wearing her Supergirl uniform rams Alex back into cat's office into the wall of TVs. James get cat and Winn out of here said Kara don't go just yet said Alex she then gives Kara a strong kick to her chest. Sending Kara flying back to the workroom suddenly red wolf far started growing all over Alex as her muscles grow stronger and her teeth sharper as well. Alex then lets out a loud howl that's the signal said Mike let go said Zoey they then started to jump down. Look its Supergirl said a woman everyone you must leave now it's not safe here said Kara. Alex then came into the workroom Alex you must stop people are going to get hurt or worse said Kara.

That's fine with me at least I will have real meat said Alex. I know you don't really mean that said Maggie. Alex slowly started walking over to her but Maggie stood her ground not moving an inch Alex then placed her wolf-like hand on Maggie cheek. I love you Maggie said Alex suddenly a police officer fired his gun hitting Alex in her back.

Alex then growls in pain and anger hold your fire yelled Maggie Alex are you okay asked Maggie Alex then gets up pushes Maggie aside. Alex then takes off running towards the officer no not him said Kara she then grabs Alex and fly out the window. Alex yelled Maggie on the way down as she they wore falling Alex gripped the side of the building to slow down her speed of falling once she got close she then jumps off. Kara then flow down alright Alex you are coming with me said Kara.

Suddenly Mike tackles Kara to the ground are you alright asked Zoey I have two bullets in my back said Alex. Let's get you back said Zoey no am here to kill Supergirl said Kara fine said Zoey suddenly a green flash knocks Zoey back. Zoey said Alex come back with us Alex said Jhone in his marshan aline form Alex then falls to her knees Alex whats wrong asked Jhone.

Zoey then bites Jhone shoulder Jhone grunts from the pain he then grabs Zoey and pulls her over his shoulder and slams her down. Zoey yelled Mike he then runs over to her as Kara was about to freeze him Alex then tackles Kara to the ground pinning her down. Leave them alone said Alex. A…Alex it's me…your sis…sister said Kara as she was trying to spake. I don't have a sister I don't even know you said Alex she then starts punching Kara over and over again suddenly Kara then sets up and fires her heat vision hitting Alex's left side Zoey and Mike then ran to her side.

Hang on Alex Zoey get her out of here I will hold them off said Mike. No am not leaving you said Zoey am not telling you am ordering you said Mike. Zoey then takes Alex by her arm and puts it over her shoulders and carried Alex away not so fast said Jhone. As he blocks Zoey Mike then runs up to him and punches him but Jhone blocks it and grabs his arm suddenly Mike then jumps up and Dubel kicks Jhone sending him flying back.

Maggie then fires her guns shooting Mike in his right torso two times but he didn't go down he then grabbed her by her neck. Now it's your turn said Mike. Let her go yelled Alex as she was still being carried by Zoey Mike then looked at Maggie har he then put her down I thought I told you to get her out of here said Mike. He then drops kicks Maggie then Kara grabs him and puts him in a hole while Zoey makes a run for it Alex yelled Maggie.


	5. Chapter 5 the rescue mission part one

Chapter five

The rescue mission

Part one

Alex yelled Maggie as Zoey took Alex with her. Jhone then handcuffs Mike you are coming with us said Jhone as he took him to a deo jeep. Kara you okay asked Jhone she was here right here sobbed Kara she then dropped to her knees and cried. We will get her back said Jhone how she doesn't even remember me said Kara.

Come Kara right now we need to head back and come up with another plan said Jhone he then turns back to his human form. Hows your arm asked Maggie it hurts so much said Winn come on said Maggie wait what about cat asked James. Can we take her with us asked Kara I don't think that's a good idea said Jhone.

Why not she knows Kara is Supergirl and she helped us save the world explained Winn as Maggie wrapped his arm. Okay fine she can come with us growled Jhone Kara are you coming with us asked Winn no am just going to fly home said Kara.

Back at the factory

Come on Alex we're almost there said Zoey but Alex then fell Dr Leo help yelled Zoey he then comes out running to them. what happened asked Dr Leo she was shot twice said Zoey wheres mike asked Dr Leo they arrested him he held them off while me and Alex left. Explained Zoey they then go inside the factory Dr Leo I need more red kryptonite said Zoey its too soon if you have any more you may ever be yourself again. Explained Dr Leo.

They then come to a lab put her on the bed said Dr Leo as he puts on his lab coat. I need to find her said Alex she then starts to get up no Alex you need let me get the bullets out I have to find Maggie said Alex. Ale then starts walk out the Zoey then grabbed Alex from behind let go of me growled Alex she then rams herself into wall Zoey then lost her grip on her Alex then ran out the door.

Well subject 13 it seems you have heald said Sinclair as a mutated bear and mutated ox-like men stood behind her. I have to find Maggie said Alex and you will but yet your mission is to kill Supergirl you know that said Sinclair. I will I must find her first Alex then walks past them Sinclair then snaps her fingers. The two mutated men then grab her Alex then starts trashing let go yelled Alex take her to the led room said Sinclair.

Sinclair she has two bullets in her back I have to treat her wounds before they get worse said Dr Leo. Don't worry you can and help me said Sinclair I want you to make her forget this so call Maggie. in fact make think she is an enemy said Sinclair I want you to put a command chip in her head said Sinclair. No never this is going way too far she has love ones I am not going to do that said Dr Leo if you don't do it I will have subject 13 devour you said Sinclair.

Back at deo HQ

Maggie I want you to talk to Mike see if he is willing to tell us anything. Said Jhone Maggie then entered the cell room where Mike was chained up Mike then started to roar and hit his chest. You will never find them said Mike in a low growl why not asked Maggie.

I saw how you protected Alex and that girl you even gave yourself up for them to escape why would you want the person that is behind this have that girl held captive. who knows what they are doing to them said Maggie pleases for Alex and Zoey sake said Maggie. Suddenly Kara walked in good you're here said Mike.

Mike then sits down in the floor I am plaing to take Zoey in she is 17 and she will be turning 18 soon she has nobody said Mike. What would you like to know first asked Mike Maggie and Kara then looked at each other where is your hideout asked Kara its located outside the city At the abandoned factory said Mike.

Hows behind this asked Maggie a woman she calls herself Sinclair said Mike she sent me and Zoey. To take Alex and once she mutates you she forces you fight to the death explained Mike. What have Sinclair done to Alex asked Kara they mutated her and Zoey with kryptonite, animal DNA and some sort of red stuff.

Do you know what she wants asked kara I think I might know said Maggie. She wants you to pay for rueing her fight club explained Maggie is there a way to reverse this asked Maggie I don't know you two will have to also rescue Dr Leo as well said Mike. Why did you attack catco asked Kara we were trying to attack catco we wore advertising back at the hideout Sinclair is hosting three matches tonight said Mike.

Do you know if there's any cure to reverse this asked Maggie. I don't know but Dr Leo might know but you two will have to rescue him said Mike. Verey well thine said Jhone Kara and Maggie then looked at him as he walked in the room. We will make our next move tonight and bring Alex home and free the others said Jhone.

Wait I want to come with you said Mike and why would I let you asked Jhone so I can save my daughter said Mike.

Jhone then looked back at Kara and Maggie he then types in numbers and unlocks the cell fine you can come said Jhone.

The four of them then went to the control attention everyone we have just got info on where agent Danvers might be Mike will lead us there this is a search and rescue mission. most of them are people that are mission I want all agents use sleep darts but if you find Sinclair capture her as well said Jhone alright let's move out.

At the factory

Well looks like the chip I had you installed in her is working said Sinclair as she uses the silent Wissel on Alex as she was chained up. Alex then pulls at chains you need to stop this said Dr Leo I will stop when I want now go get Zoey ready for her match said Sinclair.

Sinclair then goes to Zoey's cell where she was ramming at the cage. Her blood in her mutated form. Looks like the red kryptonite working even more said Sinclair Zoey then looks up at Sinclair and runs at the cage again trying to grab her.

Don't worry you will be fighting first said Sinclair. Everything is ready said Dr Leo he then gives Sinclair a earpieces. She then walks out to the arena welcome back everyone and to those who are new you in for some action and gour that will leave you on the edge of your seats.

So without further or do our first match of the night is subject 19 said Sinclair. the gates then raised up a woman like-Bengal tiger then ran into the arena she then roared and her opponent one most of Y'all might have seen on the news. Zoey said Sinclair Zoey then walked out into the arena in her human form her eyes glowing red alight this fight will be to the death said Sinclair ready set fight.

Subject 19 then runs towards Zoey. Zoey then does the same as well and dropkicks her subject 19 then fell to the floor. Zoey then picks her up and throws her up at the ceiling the crowd was watching in amazement subject 19 then grabs Zoey by her neck and rams her at the force field wall and started punching her.

Zoey then takes subject 19's hand and snaps her arm subject 19 then uses her other arm and slachs Zoey from her chest to her neck leaving a scare. Finish finish finish chanted the crowd Zoey then looks over at Sinclair Zoey then grabs subject 19 by her head and twist it as if she was opening a jar. The crowd then cheered ladies and genteel men your is Zoey said Sinclair.

Outside the factory

This is the place said Mike Jhone and a team of agents pull up Kara then lands as everyone got out of the jeeps and trucks. Alight so whats the plane asked Kara me and Maggie will go in undercover you will wait on top of the roof Maggie will give you the signal and Mike you wait with the others I will give y'all the signal said Jhone he and Maggie then switched clothes and went inside the factory.

Kara then fly up on top of the roof she then uses her x-ray vision to watch the fights. Okay folks our next match is subject 22 a 14-year-old girl with green fox eyes came out into the arena. She just a child said Jhone we need to stop this said Maggie and her opponent the one who almost killed Supergirl the one and only Alex. As the gates lifts up Alex brakes through it and runs in her eyes red. There she is said Maggie Alex said Kara as she sees her mutated sister in horror.


	6. Chapter 6 the rescue mission part two

Chapter six

The rescue mission

Part two

Alex said Kara as she sees her mutated sister in horror alright get ready get set fight yelled Sinclair. Alex then darts off towards the little girl she then rolls out of the way and scratches Alex stomach she then snarls at the girl. Suddenly Alex muscles strengthen and red fur started growing all over her as her teeth grow sharper as well. Alex then grabs the girl by her leg and slams her down as Alex rushes over to her the girl then kicks Alex's wound but Alex catches her leg.

Jhone we have to stop her said Jhone Alex then stomps one the girl's leg causing it to break. Jhone looked away as Alex broke it the girl then scrums in pain then Alex picks up the girl throws her at the force field wall. The girl then starts to cry please don't kill me said girl Alex then grabs the girl by her head and starts squeezing it tight. Then the crowd started chanting finish just as Alex was about to kill her Kara burst through the ceiling.

Alex stop yelled Kara its Supergirl said some people all of you leave now said Kara alight now yelled Jhone suddenly the front doors explodes. then a large team of deo agents come storming in the crowd of people then started running Alex let her go said Kara Jhone then turns into his Martian form. Kara then fly towards her but she was bounced back from the force field wall Alex then turns her attention back to the girl.

Alex then picks up the girl by her neck and started

Chocking her. We have to get in said Maggie she then noticed a machine that was connected to the arena she then pulls out her gun and fires at the device. The force field wall then disappeared Kara and Maggie rush inside the arena Alex let her go said Maggie pointing her gun at Alex.

Alex then made a low growl helo supergirl said Sinclair Maggie Alex and Kara looked up we have been waiting for you. I almost thought I would have to send Alex and Zoey to raise some more hell but now that you are here Sinclair then pushes a button and a small army of the kidnapped victims came running out in their mutated forms. Attack yelled Sinclair Alex finish them ordered Sinclair.

Kara then took a step towards Alex and the girl Alex then bears her wolf-like teeth at them Maggie then slowly puts her gun down on the floor. Maggie then walks to Alex don't do it she has a family don't take her away said Maggie Alex then puts the girl down. Maggie then goes over to Alex and holds one of Alex's wolf-like hand while Kara goes and checks the girl's heartbeat.

Jhone then joins Kara how is she asked Jhone she's alive but needs to go to the hospital said Kara Jhond then picks her up and takes outside. Meanwhile Zoey attacks the deo team one of them starts shooting his gun Zoey then jumps over them and wacks the gun out of the agent's hands. Zoey then punches the agent and takes him by his leg and swings him at the other men she then slams him down on the floor.

That's enough Zoey yelled Mike as walks up to her stop this they are here to help us. said Mike and besides they aren't the enemy Sinclair is the enemy she did this to us don't you remember that day. Asked Mike the day she took away your humanity said Mike you might think she made you stronger but I took you in Zoey. I want to adopt you Zoey said Mike suddenly tears started fill Zoey's blood red wolf-like eyes they then turned green as she turned back to her human form.

Zoey then hugs Mike its okay we will get through this said Mike. Meanwhile Dr Leo I want you to activate Alex's chip said Sinclair no I won't do it said Dr Leo excuse me said Sinclair you heard me I won't do it said Dr Leo. Fine she then pulls out her gun. But before she could pull trigger Dr Leo dropkicks her causing Sinclair to fall.

Dr Leo then went to take Sinclair's gun suddenly Sinclair gets up and stabs him with a sleeping needle. As if I would let a Docter kick my ass said Sinclair she then takes the remote from his lab coat pocket. She then pushes the button suddenly in Alex head a faint buzzing noes come from the chip your mission kill Supergirl. whenever you see her smell her our even hear her you will fight to kill her complete the mission spoke the chip.

Alex then kneels down Alex whats wrong asked Maggie Alex then covers her ears and screams her left eyes then turns green then back to red. Maggie get back said Kara as she pulls Maggie away from Alex. Alen then lets out a howl Maggie get out of the arena said Kara Alex then tackles Kara to the ground.

Alex stop said Jhone as went over to them to help Kara a ox-like man punches Jhone knocking him out of the arena. Kara then kicks Alex off Alex then landed on her feet Alex come back with us said Kara never said Alex she then off to the left Kara then follows after her.

Alex then runs up a beam and flips over Kara's head Kara then turns around but before she could react. Alex grabs Kara's head and slams her against the beam causing it to fall over Alex then smashes Kara face into the floor over and over again. Kara then lifts herself up and blast Alex with her heat vision knocking her back Alex then kicks Kara in her stomach Kara then kneels in pain.

Alex then grabs Kara and throws suddenly Mike runs up and catches her. I got you said Mike he then puts Kara you helped me save Zoey now let me help you said Mike am with you too said Maggie. As she reload her gun first we need to were her down said Kara.

Meanwhile

Jhone was still fighting the ox-like man the mutated man charges towards him Jhone then rolls out of the way. And fires his gun the green dart then hit the man's arm he then charges at Jhone again knocking him aside. Jhone then quickly gets up and fly out of the man's reach and started shooting him again the man then stumbles to the floor out cold.

Mike, Kara and Maggie try to sedate Alex. Mike then punches Alex and then kicks her sending her flying Alex then lands on her stomach but she gets back up. Kara then grabs Alex and rams her into the wall Alex let us help you said Kara as she pins Alex never growled Alex she then headbutts Kara then punches Alex's ribcage.

Alex then grabs Kara by her uniform and raised her up and started choking Kara with her inhuman strength. Al…Alex please said Kara before passed out Alex then slams Kara down with great force causing cracks in the floor. As Alex was about to finish Kara off she was shot with five green darts Alex then yells and she then sees Maggie holding a gun.

You bitch yelled Alex she then takes off running on all fours. Maggie then fiars two more darts at Alex but she still kept running. Suddenly as Alex was about to tackle Maggie Jhone grabs Alex and pins her down snap out of it agent Danvers. Yelled Jhone Alex then starts trasching Maggie then runs over to them and takes a sleeping dart and stabs Alex with it.

Alex then starts to fall asleep its fainly over said Jhone with a sigh he then changed back into his human form. No it's not said Sinclair. Mike, Zoey, Maggie and Jhone looked behind them and saw her you may your agent back but she will never be who she used to be said Sinclair. But before she could make her get away Zoey grabs her by her neck.

Zoey don't kill her said Mike but she ignores him why…why shouldn't I do it after what she did. To us asked Zoey in anger if do this you might not come back from this she will be punished we will have justice said Mike. Zoey then looks back at Sinclair then made a low growl and dropped her she then punches a loss column causing it to fall on crushing Sinclair.

Well so much for that said Jhone alright the rest of Y'all go and secure the campus ordered Jhone. He then changes back to his human form he then goes over to Kara are you alright asked Jhone. Yeah are you badly no I will heal said Kara Jhone then helps Kara up they then make their way to Alex and Maggie what are you going to do with her asked Kara.

First we have to keep her in a cell then we will start running tests so we can find a way to reverse this. Mike wheres Zoey Asked Jhone she over there said Mike. Jhone then takes out his gun and pulls out a sleeping dart and gives it to Mike he then looks at Jhone we will take good care of her said Jhone.

Mike then walks over to Zoey am sorry Zoey but you have to go with them said Mike. but before Zoey could react Mike then jabs the dart in the back of Zoey's neck wh…why asked Zoey as she tries to stay awake. Am so sorry said Mike as his eyes filled with tears I will see you in the morning said Mike as Zoey was asleep he then kissed her forehead.

As the rest of the deo agents search the rest of the factory Maggie sits next to Alex still out cold and in her mutated form. Maggie then starts to stroke Alex's red wolf fur am sorry babe said Maggie she then leans her head against Alex. I will be there for you whispered Maggie Jhone then placed his hand on Maggie's shoulder we need to get her into the truck said Jhone.

Okay said Maggie suddenly Alex red wolf-like fur starts to grow shorter as her body turns back to human form. I got her said Kara as she lifted Alex in her arms put her in the back said Jhone. Sir we found someone that might know what really happened said a agent whats your name asked Jhone Dr Leo sir are you alright asked Jhone yes am fine but please let come with you said Dr Leo.

Let me help tomorrow I can start running tests and hopefully find a way to reverse this. Explained Dr Leo Sinclair kidnapped me and forced me to mutate the victims. Sir what would you like us to do with the victims asked a deo agent I will stay with them for the night said Mike are you sure asked Jhone yes they will be scared when they wake up from what had just happened explained Mike.

Alright first thing in the morning me and a small team of deo agents will come back with resources. Dr Leo then got in the deo jeep Kara are heading home asked Jhone no not yet I will meet y'all at HQ said Kara as she puts Alex in the back with Maggie. Kara then takes off into the night sky.


	7. Chapter 7 the antidote part one

Chapter

Seven

The antidote part one

On the way back to deo HQ Alex lead sleeping in Maggie's lap as Maggie strokes Alex's red hair. If you see her, if you hear her or even smell her your mission kill Supergirl said the voice from the chip inside Alex head. Suddenly Alex eyes shot opened she then started breathing heavily she then sets herself up. Where am I asked Alex confused its okay you're safe now said Maggie no no I should be out there said Alex as she starts to panic.

Should I pull over asked Jhoneno keep going said Maggie. Alex it's me we're taking you to HQ said Maggie trying to calm her down where is she asked Alex who said Maggie Alex's eyes then turns red where the hell is she yelled Alex in anger. Alex then tries to open the door she then starts kicking the window of the door let me out yelled Alex am pulling said Jhone no don't got this said Maggie.

Maggie then takes off her jacket and wraps it around Alex as she was still kicking at the window. Maggie then pulls Alex close to herself. No no don't touch me leave me alone growled Alex. Maggie then wraps her arms around Alex as well squizzing her tight shhh its alright Alex am here for you Alex as Maggie comforts her as the scent of Maggie filled Alex nose she then stops kicking.

Alex then made a low growl as her eyes turned back to normal Alex then looks up at Maggie. Its okay whispered Maggie she then started swaying gently and stroking Alex's hair Alex then dosses off to sleep.

She's asleep said Maggie about another 20 minutes passed we're here said Jhone. When Jhone got out Kara landed in front of them Maggie then got out as well what happened to the window asked Kara. Somehow Alex woke up and powered the drug for a moment said Jhone I was able to calm her down but it was as if she didn't know me said Maggie Kara then reached in and picked up Alex.

They then take Alex to a cell this one will do said Jhone he then opens the glass cell door Kara then placed Alex down and brushed strands of her red hair am sorry I couldn't find you in time whispered Kara.

Jhone then closed the door and punches in the code I am going to check on Zoey good night you two said Jhone he then leaves the room. Kara they did something to her when we wore on our way here Alex started kicking the window trying to get when I tried to calm her down but before she went back to sleep she looked at me as if I was stranger explained Maggie.

Whatever they did we will help her said Kara they then leave the room.

At Kara's apartment once Kara got to her apartment she walks in sees the tv on helo is there anybody here asked Kara. Kara then turns off the tv she then sees a picture of Eliza Alex her self suddenly she hears the toilet flush. Kara then goes to the bathroom door the door then opens Kara you're back said Eliza mom what are you doing here asked Kara as she sigh in relief.

I heard what happened to Alex so I came here to help explained Eliza but how asked Kara Maggie called me after Y'all first encounter with her and the others said Eliza. Tried to stop them from taking her that night its okay said Kara its okay Kara everything will be fine said Eliza as she hugged Kara mom Alex wasn't the only one Sinclair had kidnapped other people. and force Alex and the others to fight Jhone is sending a team to the factory to reach for anything that might help and collect DNA from the victims. Explained Kara I will need Alex and Zoey DNA if I am going to help find a way to reverse this said Eliza but we need to get some rest if we are going to help your sister said Eliza.

The next morning

At deo HQ sir we have man saying you said he could come said a agent its okay let him in said Jhone am glad you made it Mike said Jhone. Of course I would make it said Mike how is she asked Mike she's still sleeping you can go to her cell if you want. Said Jhone they then go to Zoey's cell I will be back am going to get Y'all some breakfast said Jhone he then leaves room about 10 minutes later Jhone came back with plater of chicken biscuits. good I see you're awake said Jhone Zoey Jhone here he need blood and Hair DNA from us said Mike.

If you want Zoey I can let Mike do it if it makes you feel more safe said Jhon Zoey then nods her head Mike then takes some biscuit. and the medic case and Jhone opens the cell. Mike then gives Zoey the food while she ate Mike took some of Zoey blood and hair alright will this do asked Mike yes said Jhone he then takes the case miss Davers will be coming soon I will also need DNA from you said Jhone oaky Jhone and when you're done the two of you can leave said Jhone.

As Jhone goes to the lab he then stops by Alex's cell he then goes into the room. Jhone then sees Alex laying in the floor awake looking at him she then turns her back towards him. Suddenly a deo staff came in with food he then punches in the code and puts the food down in front of Alex and leaves the cell locking it behind him and left the room. Alex approaches the food and sniffs it and started eating Jhone then leaves the room as well.

Once Kara and Eliza arrived they went to the control center Miss Danvers you're said Maggie just call Eliza said Eliza. Wheres Winn asked Eliza Alex broke his arm so he at home healing said Maggie before we can help Alex we first need blood and fur from Alex said Jhone. I will do it said Eliza me too said Kara am coming too said Maggie as they entire the cell room Alex was laying against the glass wall of the cell mom said Alex am here for you Alex said Eliza as soon as Kara walked up to the cell Alex let out a small growl and steps away from the glass wall.

Its okay Alex we just want to help you but we need DNA samples explained Kara. Alex then started hitting the glass wall Alex stop said Eliza Kara follow me and try to distract her said Jhone. As Jhone started to open the cell Alex'eyes turned red and she started growling louder crouches down Jhone then runs into the cell with Kara as well. Alex then slowly circles around them she waiting for us to make our move first said Jhone.

Suddenly Alex lets out a howl and red wolf fur started growing as her teeth grow sharper Alex then notice the cell door was open she quickly jumps over both Kara and Jhone. Close it yelled Jhone as Maggie started to close the door Alex brakes through the glass door knocking down Maggie in the process. Alex then turns around looking at Maggie Alex then walks towards Maggie. Maggie then stretched her hand out to Alex. Alex then pounced at Maggie suddenly red blast of heat vision knocks Alex aside not her yelled Kara as she stood in front of Maggie.

Alex then takes off running put the building on lockdown now yelled Jhone Maggie are you alright asked Kara. Yeah but we need to check every exits and entire said Maggie Kara you and Maggie take the frunt me and Eliza will look in the back we will meet at the control room if we don't find her said Jhone. Alex there no way out this place is on lockdown you're stuck here we just want to help you Alex said Kara as she and Maggie walked down the halls. Come on Alex I know you're here come out you coward yelled Kara what are you doing asked Maggie teasing her she thinks am her enemy explained Kara.

Suddenly they started to hears growls through the halls.

Meanwhile Miss Danvers why doesn't Alex remember everyone else but you asked Jhone well they must have done something to her memories for her to think Kara is the enemy but I hope we can find a cure said Eliza. Suddenly Maggie speaks though Jhone's earpiece we are at the last front exit doors no sign of her said Maggie just head to the control room said Jhone.

What do we do now asked Kara we go to the control room said Maggie suddenly Alex burst through the ceiling landing on top of Maggie pining her down Alex let go of Maggie yelled Kara as she was ready to use her heat vision. Alex then drops Maggie and takes off running again. Maggie get on said Kara Maggie then got on Kara back and they flow down the hall about ten seconds they come to the observation lab kara then puts Maggie down.

There she is said Maggie Kara then runs straight for Alex suddenly Kara was being held by her neck and growing weaker Alex then takes her to a obsrevation cell Maggie then runs over to them to help Kara but Alex then closes the cell door. Why do I feel so weak asked Kara as she wizzes in pain Alex then holds up her hand red and green blood oozed out of her hand now I will complete my mission said Alex as she whips her blood on Kara she then grabs Kara by her hair and starts punching her.

Kara then fell to her knees Alex stop this yelled Maggie she then takes her gun fires at the cell but it doesn't break. Then Eliza and Jhone came in Kara yelled Eliza as she sees her daughter covered in blood and bruises Alex stop fighting your sister said Eliza Alex then looks at them and knees Kara in her stomach she's not my god damn sister road Alex and bears her teeth at her mom. Then Kara grabs Alex from behind and puts her in a hole grip Jhone help me yelled Kara Jhone then opens the cell he and Maggie then went in.

Grabe her legs said Kara as Jhone went to hold Alex's legs she raises them up and kicks Kara in the head. Maggie heads up said Eliza she tosses Maggie a needle Alex please stop it's me said Kara as she crawls to Alex pleases Alex remember deep down you know am your sister said Kara noooo roared Alex she picks up Kara you are not my fucking sister growled Alex its true she may not be related to you by blood but Kara is your sister. And you love her said Eliza. She then goes up to the cell and shows Alex a picture of the tree of them lies its all lies said Alex.

Alex then kneels down and slams her fist down on Kara. Kara then screamed in pain as she lead too weak to move then Jhone grabs Alex from behind and slams her against the wall. Let me go am almost done said Alex as fights to get loss clam down Alex said Jhone Miss Danvers get her blood and fur said Jhone Eliza then jabs the needle into Alex back shoulderblade you bitch growled Alex as she tries to break free. Eliza then cuts a lock of Alex's red wolf fur okay I have them said Eliza good now get out Maggie get Kara of here said Jhone nooo Yelled Alex as watches Maggie drag Kara away.

Alex then headbutts Jhone and punches Jhone and runs on all fours maggie lookout yelled Eliza Maggie then drop Kara and pulls out a needle Alex then tackles Maggie to the floor with Alex on top of Maggie. Alex then noticed the needle and blood coming out of her stomach am sorry Alex said Maggie Alex then looks at Maggie suddenly Alex started turning back to normal as she feel asleep. We need to get Kara to the healing bed said Jhone as he picks her up. Suddenly four deo agents came running into the lab take Alex to a privet medic room said Jhone am staying with Alex said Maggie she then notice her hands wore covered in Alex blood. Maggie I need you first so I can gather more blood from your hands said Eliza.


	8. Chapter 8 the antitioe part two

Chapter eight

The antidote part two

At the factory

Okay dr Leo I have everyone's DNA said Mke now it's good the deo will be here soon said Dr Leo dad we have visitors said Zoey dr Leo and Mike then followed Zoey outside. They then see two deo usv and one pick up truck pulling up to the factory Zoey then made a low growl as the deo agents come to a stop its okay I won't let them hurt you said mike as he took Zoey's hand.

Mike then walks up the parked deo truck then James got out as well as other deo agents bring everything in said James. once inside other victims of sinclairs's mutation started to move away from the small party of deo agents. Alright I need to sets of lines said James then one by one people started forming lines the deo agents then passed out food and water and even blankets. So what happened to your arm asked Zoey well your friend Alex broke it answered Winn did it hurt asked Zoey nope said Winn oh really because I hared a load cry when me and dad wore waiting said Zoey. Winn's face then turned red with embarrassment.

At deo HQ

Kara then opens her eyes she then sees Jhone standing beside her how are you asked Jhone my head hurts a little but I will be fine answered Kara as she got out of the healing pod. Where's Alex asked Kara the medic team is starting to scan her barn said Jhone they then join Maggie, Eliza and dr Tifeny. So why are you doing this asked Kara while agent Danvers was in captivity like the other victims Jhone think they did something to her brain as well so Jhone asked me to brain scan her explained dr Tifny. About five minutes passed the machine then slides Alex back out a dr Tifny the puts up the Alex barn results.

Whats that asked Kara they saw a small chip-like shape in the fourth picture of Alex results. Maybe dr Leo might know said Jhone Maggie then followed two nurses as they take the out cold Alex to a room they then restrain Alex's arms and legs they then left the room. Maggie I want you and Eliza to look after Alex me and Kara are going to bring dr Leo here said Jhone as he told her quietly he too then leaves. Jhone then walks down the hall then Kara joins him ready asked Jhone yeah said Kara they then take off running down the deo hall Kara then rips off her business suit as she now wheres her Supergirl uniform while Jhone turns into his Martian form they then jump into the sky.

Once they arrived at the factory they then go inside where everyone was eating or leaving Jhone we have everyone's DNA said James he then gives Jhone a case. Where's dr Leo asked Kara he's over there said James as he pointed to him talking to Mike Kara then storms off towards dr Leo. Are you dr Leo asked Kara yeah he answered good said Kara she then punches him sending flying Zoey then tackles Kara to the floor leave him alone growled Zoey as she pins Kara.

Kara stand down yelled Jhone Zoey let her go said Mike Zoey then did as what she was told if you what wore thinking Kara he's not the enemy said Jhone Mike then helps dr Leo up I guess I deserved that said Dr Leo. as he whip his nose from blood sliding down sorry for Kara's outburst but my medic team found a what looks like a chip in Alex's bran Jhone then handed dr Leo the picture of the brain scan. Sinclair ordered me to install it in her head said Dr Leo it's a command chip Sinclair when Sinclair sent Alex, Zoey and Mike to catco the girl you call Maggie was close to getting through to Alex that she even had other people toucher her and leave her hanging and weak each morning instead of breakfast Sinclair would watch as she had someone beating her wiping her and even shocking her Sinclair even forced one of the victims to attach jumper cables to the chains around her neck and shock Alex until she passed out.

Finally I was able to have Sinclair stop but then she started filling Alex head with false truth. So she forced me to install the chip what about everyone else asked Jhone they don't have it only Alex does because Sinclair wanted Alex to be the one to kill Supergirl and even Maggie said Dr Leo but Maggie is with Alex back at HQ. said Kara come we better hurry said Jhone Kara then grabs Dr Leo they three of them then take to the sky.

At deo HQ

Complet the mission hunt down and kill Supergirl and if anyone tries to stop kill them as well this is your mission complete it spoke the chip. Alex then slowly wakes up to bright led lights and faint humming noise buzzed in Alex's ears. She then noticed the straps and started pulling at them suddenly Maggie came into the room good you're awake said Maggie as she puts down the tray. She then saw Alex's heart rate on the monitor Alex then started growling and pulling at the straps her eyes turned bloodshot red as her veins started glowing red.

Alex calm down said Maggie she then placed her hand on Alex's arm but then red wolf fur started growing. Maggie quickly lowered the led lights and she then sat on the edge of the bed she then leans in and hugs Alex. Suddenly Alex eyes turn back to normal let me out said Alex she then grabs Maggie by her head who are asked Alex. Alex it's me you have to remember said Maggie Alex then started chocking Maggie suddenly Eliza walked into the room what happened asked Eliza she then pulls out a green dart. And stabs it into Alex iv tube she then pulls Maggie away from Alex and out of the room Alex then started yelling until she fell back to sleep.

Kara, Jhone and Dr Leo went the medic bay Maggie are you alright asked Jhone yeah but Alex started trying to get lose said Maggie. dr Leo then went into the room he then pulls out a small flashlight and shined it into Alex eye she will be waking up soon said Dr Leo Eliza what did you find out with Alex DNA asked Jhone it seems you used red and green kryptonite along with wolf DNA as well explained Eliza. The green kryptonite I used to mutated the wolf DNA along with Alex's DNA the red kryptonite I used to bring out her true rage but it looks like the red kryptonite is also changing Alex's memories as well said dr Leo.

Suddenly Alex opened her eyes where am I asked Alex in a groggy way you're at deo HQ said Jhon can tell what you remember asked Jhon. Alex then looked Eliza and back Jhon while Maggie and Kara watched from the window who are you people and where are you hiding supergirl asked Alex. Alex honey Supergirl is not the enemy she is a good person she also is your sister said Eliza she then cups Alex's confused face in her hands. Tell s Alex what do you remember asked Eliza.

The last thing I remember I told Sinclair once my wounds heal I would go find the women said Alex she then pulls out her wallet and shows a small picture of herself and Maggie. But then when I woke up I was chained up and Sinclair told me that Supergirl was the one who mutated me said Alex Jhone then looks back Eliza. Alex I know you have been hearing voices lately I can help you but I will need to put you to sleep said Dr Leo but we can do that tomorrow said Dr Leo Alex did not replied she then looks at the tray of food Maggie brought.

Alex then tries to reach for it but couldn't Maggie then gave Alex the food. Alex then looks up at Maggie as she took her hand Alex then looks at Maggie for a moment. Alex then gently pulls her hand away from her and started eating Jhone Eliza and DR Leo left the room leaving Maggie and Alex alone.

Eliza, Jhone, Dr Leo and Kara then went to the lab we need to start looking for a way to protect ourselves said Jhone what do you mean asked Kara. just like you and Clark have kryptonite is your weakens Alex, Zoey, Mike and the others might have a weakens as well explained Jhone Eliza wore able to find a cure I did find a way but for Alex and Zoey noting yet said Eliza. that's because Alex's and Zoey's genes have accepted it into their system its part of them now but when the red kryptonite wheres off they will have a small trace of it but they can learn to control they will be their old selves again explained Dr Leo

But there is something I must warning you about now that both Alex's and Zoey's bodies are used to the red kryptonite once the red kryptonite to leave they will start going through withdrawal said Dr Leo like alcohol addiction Asked Kara yes but in this case its much worse said Dr Leo. there's three stages 1st stage they will want more they do whatever it takes to get more they may become more aggressive towards others and self-harm the next one is stage two they may have some of the first stage side effects but they may also have temporary symptoms of autism.

The thread and final stage is they will feel weak and depressed explained Dr Leo. Eliza can you find a weakens on Alex and Zoey by using their DNA asked Jhone I can try said Eliza in the meantime Kara I need you to your keep your space you can see Alex when she Asleep if it makes you feel better said Jhone alright said Kara.

Ahe then leaves the lab and walks down the hall she then quietly goes to where Alex was she then looks through the observation window and sees Maggie talking to Alex trying to get any memory to come back to Alex. Suddenly tears ran down Kara's face.

Kara then left deo HQ and took off into the night sky flying back to her apartment. About two hours passed Alex then fell back to sleep while Maggie fell asleep next to Alex holding her hand.


	9. Chapter 9 the pases part one

Chapter nine

The Phases part one

At the abandoned factory all the deo agents and James left for the night while Zoey, Mike and the other people wore sound asleep. Suddenly Mike's phone vibrates waking him up who is it asked Mike in a tired way. Mike James and other deo agents are coming back to the factory we have a cure to reverse the effects. But due to the red kryptonite there is no way he can reverse them explained Jhone over the phone okay I will tell them in the morning said Mike he then ends the call and goes back to sleep.

Meanwhile in the fighting area underneath the pill of rebel a black snake sliders out heading towards the crack in the wall leading outside. The snake then moves through the crack it then leaves the factory once outside the factory. the black snack's head started to grow bigger and rounder it then grow taller as the backbones start to grow out its back. Finely its scales then turn to human skin then there stood a woman in a red dress. its seems I will have to get involved this time but first I will need help from my two subjects said Sinclair she then holds two chips in her hand and starts walking to national city.

The next morning

Kara had just left her apartment heading to cat's favorite cafe to pick up her breakfast and some for herself as she waited for her order. Kara then sees the tv showing a woman stand in front of catco gooding moring national city am here to show the aftermath of catco. The tv then shows damage of the building the building was attack by what eyewitness claim to be three mutated people said the newswoman we have a video of the attack note these images may be too violent.

The tv then shows Alex in her mutated form fighting Kara then it showed Kara raming Alex into cat's wall of TVs. The FBI are joining the deo agents into helping the victims stay tuned for more updates said the news lady. Mama your order is ready said the cashier Kara then snapped back to reality thank you said Kara.

At deo HQ

Find her find Supergirl and kill her and anyone who gets in your way spoke the chip. Alex then snappes opens her eyes and wakes up Alex then brakes the straps and yanks out the iv needle she then gets out of bed only wearing the tuorn and beat up cloth from the day Kara and the others brought her here. Alex then rips apart the iv water pouch Alex I brought your favorite said Eliza she then drops the tray of food because of seeing Alex free from her restraints. Eliza then noticed Alex's hand was bleeding from ripping out the iv needle.

Alex you need to rest Dr Leo is almost ready to remove the command chip said Eliza as she slips her hand into her lab coat pocket slowly taking out a needle. Am done sleeping now I need to finish my mission said Alex find her find her and kill her said the command chip shut up yelled Alex. Eliza then stepped closer to her Alex let me help you said Eliza still ready with the needle no need to find Supergirl said Alex as she puts on her shoes and leather jacket. Eliza then stood in front of Alex mom get out of my way said Alex I can't let you leave said Eliza she then pulls out the needle.

As Eliza was about to inject it into Alex's neck Alex then stops Eliza's arm then she starts crushing it Alex you're hurting me said Eliza as she slowly Kneels down. I said am done sleeping growled Alex she then picks up Eliza suddenly Alex picks up a scent of Supergirl you wreck of this person snarled Alex she then throws Eliza thought the observation window. James and Jhone then came to Eliza side Jhone then sees Alex James no don't do it yelled Jhone as James runs up to Alex she then dropkicks James Alex then quickly kicks him in the head causing James to blackout. Alex then brakes through the window as she jumps Jhone then watches Alex running until she was out of sight.

At catco

Kara and Maggie wore on lunch break when Maggie's phone went off helo she answered Maggie its Alex she escaped and she still has the chip in her head said Jhone. What about mom she is okay asked Kara Eliza left wrist is fractured and James is being looked right now but Maggie I need you to find her said Jhone. And Kara if you find her first don't go near her let me or Maggie know said Jhone fine said Kara Maggie then ended the call and sighed deeply be careful help as soon as I am done with work said Kara.

On her way to find Kara Alex then hears sirens blaring she then looks down and sees two deo agents down in the ally looking for her. Alex Danvers freeze Alex then slowly turns around and sees three deo agents and one woman pointing their guns at her. Put your hands behind your head and kneele down ordered the deo woman Alex then kneels and put her hands behind her head a man then lowers her gun and goes over to Alex as he was about to cuff her Hands Alex then looks up at the man and snarled. Alex then quickly uses her other hand and grabs the man by his ankle and pulls his leg up from underneath causing him to fall on his back.

Go go go yelled the woman all them then rushed towards Alex one man pulled a taser stick and jabs it at Alex right side. but Alex then grabs his neck and throws him at the other the woman then fires her gun hitting Alex's lower left side by her ribs Alex then falls to the ground. green blood then started coming out of her wound come on agent Danvers don't fight us said the woman as she walked closer to Alex with her gun still pointing at her. Kill her kill Supergirl and anyone who gets in your way spoke the chip still in Alex head alright let's go get you some help said the woman.

Alex then knocks the gun out of the deo agents hand and takes her bt the led and drags her to ledge. Tell your boss leave me Zoey and Mike alone said Alex she then grabs her arm brakes its then she throws her over the lege. The woman then falls onto a deo SUV two men then get out of the vehicle and they then look up call Jhone said one them Alex then looks at her wound but the wound had already started healing. Suddenly more sirens started blaring again Alex then looks up and sees a l-crop sigh Alex then started running over the rooftop.

Meanwhile

Lena unlock her penthouse apartment door and takes off her coat then she turns on the tv watching the news. showing Kara grabbing Alex in her mutated form and ramming her out the window Lena then rewinds the video and paused it where Alex and Maggie wore confronting each other. She then zooms in on Alex new form and sees the wolf-like ears Lena then turns off the tv and goes to her bedroom she then goes over to the closet and punches in numbers then wall of her closet then opens up revealing a lab once inside Lena then gets to work.

Maggie makes her way up stress to Alex's apartment she then pulls out her gun loads it with green darts and unlocks the door. Alex…Alex are you here Asked Maggie she then goes to the kitchen part and checks the bathroom but noting Maggie then call Jhone. Maggie some of my agents reported they found Alex said Jhone is okay Asked Maggie I don't know one of the agents shot her before she throw her off a building said Jhone. If you find her be careful am calling the rest of my agents back before one of them gets killed said Jhone they then end the call suddenly a knock on the door made Maggie jump she then goes to the door and looks into the peek hole and see Kara.

How did you know I was here asked Maggie well I didn't at first I thought to check here first said Kara. wait Alex is looking for you so maybe she might be at your place said Maggie we can fly there said Kara fine said Maggie about ten into the flight Kara and Maggie fly in through the window of Kara apartment. Kara then checked her room Maggie then looks into the guest room.

It's been two hours Lena was in the middle of finishing the last touches of her device while she watch tv in the lab. Suddenly the bell rung Lena then gets up and leaves the lab who's it asked Lena but no one answered. Lena then grabs a knife and opens the door Alex said Lena in a surprised way Alex then puches Lena sending her back into the living room good afternoon ms Luther said Alex as she takes off her glasses. And walks into the apartment Alex whats wrong with you asked Lena as she catches her breath noting is wrong but I have two things said Alex.

Who is this woman and why does she think she know me asked Alex as she shows a small picture of herself with Maggie. Alex don't you know who she is asked Lena that's Maggie you her have with each other five months now explained Lena but I still don't remember her and why does keep getting in my way of killing Supergirl asked Alex. What do you mean kill Supergirl asked Lena my mission is to find Supergirl and kill her but this bitch keeps getting in my way growled Alex and the other thing I need in kryptonite to weaken supergirl. What but Alex you could kill Kara said Lena who the hell is Kara asked Alex as she tenses up she's your sister said Lena I don't have a sister now give me more kryptonite said Alex as she stood up.

Am sorry Alex but I won't give it to you not in the state you're in

Said Lena Alex then picks up Lena and slams her against the wall give me the kryptonite now yelled Alex then punches the wall beside Lena 's face. next one will break your skull said Alex Lena then sees her phone behind Alex in the floor Lena then quickly pulls out the knife and stabs Alex's shoulder Alex then lets go of Lena as she yelled in pain and kneels down Lena then picks up the phone and calls Kara as runs to her lab helo said Kara on the other end Kara its Alex she here trying to steal kryptonite panted Lena don't do anything until I get there said Kara but then recovers and picks up Lena and takes her phone. Who is this asked Alex. Alex please don't hurt Lena it's me you want said Kara yes you're right but if don't get her our if Lena here doesn't give me the kryptonite I will have myself a new chew toy to maule to death said Alex she then crashes the phone. And lets Lena go I want you to sit on the couch where I can see you said Alex.

What is it asked Maggie as Kara clich her hands into fist Alex is at Lena's place threatening to kill her if I don't show up in an hour or if Lena doesn't give her kryptonite explained Kara. Kara then went to her room and in an instance Kara came back to the living room dressed in her Supergirl uniform coming asked Kara Maggie then nodded her head yes and hoped on Kara's back and off they went.

At Lena's place

As Lena sat on the couch she watches Alex dig through her fridge for food Alex then finds a pack of ribs. Kill her kill her kill supergirl spoke the chip Alex then puches the refrigerator and started passing back and forth while growling in anger and frustration. Alex whats wrong asked Lena she steps towards Alex with cushion get back snarled Alex she then buries her face in her hands Lena then sees the opportunity and runs to her lab.

when Lena came back with the weapon Alex then sees the canon in Lena's hand she then takes of her jacket and rams Lena against a wall. It would be a shame if this so call Kara found you dead said Alex as one of her eye was red. Alex something is wrong with you let me help said Lena noting is wrong am fine yelled Alex she punches Lena causing her to fall. Alex then drags Lena to the kitchen and put her on the counter and holds her down by holding her neck Alex then pulls out a knife and points it at Lena's throat times up Supergirl. said Alex just as she was about to stab Lena a powerful blast Hits Alex sending her flying into the living room I beg to differ said Kara after she flow through the window she broke with her heat vision.


	10. Chapter 10 the phase part two

Chapter ten

The Phases part two

Alex then pulls out a knife and points it at Lena's throat times up Supergirl. said Alex just as she was about to stab Lena a powerful blast Hits Alex sending her flying into the living room I beg to differ said Kara after she flow through the window she broke with her heat vision.

Maggie then gets off of Kara's back Alex then get up with her right torso bleeding Maggie go keep Lena safe said Kara. Alex let us help you-you're hurting your friends and family even Maggie said Kara Sinclair forced Dr Leo to plant a command chip in your head you're not thinking straight explained Maggie. Lies said Alex its true said Kara do it kill supergirl spoke the chip enough yelled Alex as her other eye turns red wolf-like fur started growing and muscles grow stronger Alex then snarls at Kara.

Lena then pulls Maggie into her bedroom use this said Lena what is it asked Maggie it's a sonic canon replied Lena you only have three shots said Lena. Alex then charges at Kara tackling her to the floor Alex then starts punching Kara she then kicks Alex off herself. Alex the throws a quick but Kara then blocks it and kicks Alex's right side Alex then takes Kara's leg and throws her into the kitchen. Come on Kara I know you can do better than that said Alex as she goes over to Kara.

Alex then takes Kara by her head and bashes it against the counter causing it brake Kara then comes back up and punches Alex and throws her onto her back. Alex then recovers and kicks Kara but misses Kara then rams Alex into the wall Alex please stop this begged Kara. Never growled Alex she then headbutts Kara suddenly Maggie fires the canon a sound blast then hits Alex then yells as she covers her ears. Alex then sees Maggie holding the canon you're the one who stabbed me said Alex you need help Alex said Maggie.

Alex then jumps over what was left of the counter and knocks the canon out of Maggie hand and grabs her by her neck and started strangling her. Al…Al Alex said Maggie before she blacked out suddenly Jhone flys into Lena's apartment in his martion form and tackles Alex.

Maggie then starts coughing for air don't be in a rush to die said Alex this isn't you Alex said Jhone as he had her in a hole now Maggie yelled Jhone. No said Alex then brakes free of Jhone hold and punches him Maggie then fires another shot at Alex but misses. Kara then dropkicks Alex but misses Maggie aims the canon at Alex not this time said Alex as she goes up Maggie Kara then grabs Alex in lock position okay do it said Kara no let go said Alex as she tries to get loose. Maggie shots Alex with the sound cannon again no yelled Alex unable to cover her ears she then passes out in Kara's arm.

Kara you said they put a chip in Alex's head asked Lena yes Sinclair wanted Alex to kill me said Kara Lena then looks at Alex still in her mutated form. Bring her to lab said Lena Jhone then takes Alex in his arms and they follow Lena though her closet they then enter a blue led lit room.

Lena then turns on her laptop put her on the bed said Lena she then pulls out two monitors and turns them on Lena then calls Dr Leo on her large scaren to facetime him. Kara can you strap Alex down in case she might come around said Lena Kara then restrained Alex while Lena pushes in an iv needle and numbing medicine in her.

Maggie then sits next to Alex suddenly Dr Leo comes up on the big screen Dr Leo. Did you find Alex asked Dr Leo yeah she out cold right now said Kara okay who will be extracting the chip asked Dr Leo I will said Lena she then puts on medic gloves. Am ready said Lena okay put Alex her right side Dr Leo Kara then placed Alex on her side now on her lower left side of her head you will need to cut in her head said Dr Leo. Lena then picks up a small knife and slowly cuts into Alex's head good now you should find a gray chip said Dr Leo I see said Lena she then puts in medic pliers to keep the cut opened.

Lena then pulls on it suddenly Alex's hand twitched I think she wakeing up said Maggie as she held Alex's hand. Kara then stepped closer to Alex it won't budge it looks like it's lunged in the brain cells explained Lena. Can you get it out asked Kara I can but I will have to cut pieces of cells to do so said Lena Kara then nodded her head yes. And Lena then starts to cut around the chip an hour passed while Maggie strokes Alex's red fur Lena are you able to pull it out yet asked Kara. Lena I think she wakeing up said Maggie suddenly Alex's red fur grow shorter then back to skin shh am here Alex go back to sleep said Maggie.

I have to finish my mission said Alex no don't said Kara Lena then clamps down the chip she pulls. Alex then starts growling hang in there Alex said Maggie Kara am going to you to hold her still said Lena Maggie then cups Alex's face in her hands Kara then holds Alex's legs down. Lena then pulls at the chip again causing Alex to scream in pain she then starts thrashing around Kara then grabs hold of Alex's wast. Alex looks at Maggie and stress into her eyes she then reaches out grabs Maggie's hand.

Maggs mumbled Alex Lena then pulls at chip Alex then yells and thrashes ever more just one more pull said Lena suddenly the chip moved free from its position. I did it said Lena as she was panting for breath.

Did you that Alex the chip gone you're going to be okay said Maggie as she pushes aside Alex's hair. Alex then starts get up no no don't move I still have to sow up the opening said Lena thank you Dr Leo said Kara no thank you for giving me the chance to fix what I did wrong said Dr Leo oh and one more thing can you keep my identity a secret asked Kara. Sure said Dr Leo he then ends the call and signed off about five minutes passed Lena had finished sowing up Alex's cut alright am done said Lena.

Kara then goes over to Alex she then takes hold of Alex's hand Alex then looks up at Kara with a blank stree and pulls her hand away from her. Alex then gets up Lena, Kara and Jhone step back while Maggie watched Alex then gets out of bed suddenly Alex then falls to the floor Alex said Kara as she went to pick her she needs more rest said Lena

What if I watch over her at her place said Maggie but remember Alex and Zoey are about to start thire withdraw said Jhone call if you need help said Kara they then leave Lenas lab.

If you want you can stay at my place until your apartment is fixed offered Kara that would be nice said Lena. Outside there was deo SUV waiting for them Maggie opened the door for Kara to put Alex in the back as Kara put Alex in Alex then opens her eyes and looks at Kara. Maggie then got in as well and the SUV drove off.

At the factory Kara and Jhone had just flow in from Lena's place they then go inside where Cat was interviewing the people who had been cured. Kara then goes over to Dr Leo how is Alex doing asked Dr Leo Maggie is taking Alex to the apartment said Kara. We are almost done reversing every one but Mike decided he will stay the way he is said Dr Leo wore able to remove the chip asked Dr Leo Lena was able to but will Alex still try to kill me asked Kara I don't think she will but that chip has been in her for a while and Sinclair had other subjects beating her.

Said Dr Leo Kara then sees cat interviewing the people who had been cured Kara then goes over to her so Kara how's Alex doing asked cat. She still out of it but Lena removed the chip and Maggie is taking Alex to her place explained Kara. I will be coming to work a little late and thank you for not using Alex's name said Kara cat then nodded her head.


	11. Chapter 11 it has begun

Chapter eleven

It has begun

Once at Alex's apartment Maggie then draws Alex a bath while Alex looks at the pictures of herself and Maggie she then pick up a picture of them on the first date. Suddenly Maggie wraps her arms around Alex I missed so much said Maggie as she buried her face in Alex's back. Come your bath is ready said Maggie as she took Alex hand just as Maggie was about to the bathroom Alex grabbed Maggie's hand I want you to stay with me said Alex. Maggie then gets in tub behind Alex. Alex then lays back against Maggie while Maggie strokes Alex's hair about ten minutes passed once they wore done Maggie then goes to the kitchen while Alex got into some sleeping clothes.

Maggie then starts making dinner Alex was sitting on the couch watching the news showing Kara fighting Alex Maggie then sees Alex watching the news. Who is that woman asked Alex Maggie was then left speechless that's your sister said Maggie no she's not I saw her when I woke up said Alex. Maggie then goes over Alex and sits in front of her do you remember what happened at Lena's apartment today asked Maggie. I was asking Lena where Supergirl was but then she came and we fought but…but you.. you stopped me from completing my mission said Alex as she stood up Maggie then slowly reach for her gun but before she pull it out. Maggie then sees Alex going to the kitchen takes out a bottle of rum Maggie then lets out sigh of relief.

They then started to eat their dinner Maggie had made salmon after dinner Alex went to sleep cuddled next to Maggie. While Maggie was watching the news suddenly her phone buzzes it was a text message from Jone saying if Alex starts to have her with drow call me or Kara. Maggie then looks at her phone it was 10:50 at night she then falls asleep as well.

Back at the factory

Dr Leo was cleaning the lab room while Mike is setting up a tv and Zoey was sleeping. Mike I have something I want you to try said Dr Leo as he standing by the door Mike then goes to him Dr Leo then gives Mike a small box inside it was a watch. This is hologram watch you can use it to walk around the city said Dr Leo Mike then puts it on suddenly in his place stood a man with brown-ish hair and with brown eyes wearing a military camo uniform. It was the best picture of you I could find but you can change the clothes if you want said Dr Leo.

Out in the fighting area Zoey was tossing and turning in her sleep Zoey then opens her eyes glowing red she then gets up and goes into the hallway. She then goes into the bathroom splashes water on her face suddenly ever muscle was twitching in her body she then slams her fist on sick causing it to break off wall. Zoey then leaves the room she then pick up the smell of Kryptonite and makes her to the lab she then burst into the lab Zoey whats wrong asked Dr Leo as he and Mike wore spoked by the sudden noes.

I need more red kryptonite said Zoey am…am sorry Zoey but I don't have any more said Dr Leo I know there is more I can smell it yelled Zoey just calm down. he said there is no more said Mike Zoey then punches a glass tubs fine I will go find more said Zoey Mike then jumps up and lands In front of Zoey. Look what this is doing to you. This stuff was never supposed to be in you said Mike Zoey then kicks Mike I need more and I will do whatever it takes to get it growled Zoey she then leaves the lab goes back to the fighting area.

Mike then runs on all fours and jumps onto Zoey pinning her down get off yelled Zoey Dr Leo then comes up to Mike use this said Dr Leo as he gave Mike a needle. No no am done am done sleeping you hear me yelled Zoey as she tries to get loss Mike the pushes the needle into Zoey's neck. Zoey then started to doss off to sleep come we can put her in the arena once they put Zoey in the arena Dr Leo then takes out his phone who are you calling asked Mike. Jhone we have to warn them that Zoey has started and that Alex's might be soon as well said Dr Leo.

At Alex's apartment

5:00 am Maggie opens her eyes only to Alex not next to her she then sees Alex wearing the same clothes from when she was rescued. Alex what are you doing its five in the morning asked Maggie I will be back soon I just need to find more said Alex as she ties her shoes. find what asked Maggie me and Zoey need more red kryptonite said Alex okay but its still early why not come back to bed and we can look together said Maggie trying not to anger Alex. Am sorry but I can't wait said Alex why not asked Maggie but Alex didn't respond Maggie then grabs her cell phone while Alex wasn't looking.

Alex tell me said Maggie Alex then turns around and shows Maggie her left arm. What did you do asked Maggie as she gets up and grabs a first aid kit it helps take my mind off but it's not working anymore. Don't bother they will heal said Alex she then gets up and takes the motorcycle keys Alex you shouldn't leave said Maggie but Alex didn't say anything Maggie then takes out her phone suddenly Alex turns and looks at Maggie what are you doing asked Alex.

Am calling Kara said Maggie why asked Alex trying not to get angry because I care about you said Maggie. Maggie please give me the phone said Alex in a calm voice as she stepped closer to Maggie suddenly Maggie's phone rings helo said Maggie how is Alex asked Kara on the other line. That's the thing I think Alex is starting her withdrawal said Maggie Alex then rushes towards give me the phone yelled Alex. Maggie am on my way said Kara she then fly out her window why would you do that asked Alex as she walked towards Maggie.

I will be back later said Alex just as she was about to leave Maggie tackles Alex to the floor. What the hell said Alex in rage she then kicks Maggie off herself I tried I really did said Alex she then drags Maggie to the kitchen and puts her on the counter and starts choking Maggie. Alex stop it's me said Maggie but in the corner of her eyes she then sees a empty glass wine bottle Maggie then reaches out for it and smashes it against Alex's head. Alex then falls to the floor unconscious with a cut bleeding on the side of her head. Kara then comes in through the window what happened she wanted go out to find more red kryptonite and I wouldn't let her go so she attacked me explained Maggie.

Zoey had started her withdrawal too said Kara what should we do asked Maggie she needs to be out of the city for a bit said Kara I can take her back to our home there's more space for her said Kara. Okay but am coming with said Maggie and there's something you need to see said Maggie she then goes to Alex and shows Kara Alex's left arm she never did that before said Kara as she was shocked to sees self-inflicting wounds on her sister. She said it helped her said Maggie we can take my car said Maggie Kara then packs some clothes for Alex while Maggie pack some for herself Kara then pick up Alex still out cold from the blow to the head.

Kara then puts Alex in the back seat while Maggie packed the stuff in the trunk Kara sat in the passenger seat while Maggie started the car. They then drive off leaving the city behind as they wore driving Alex then wakes up Kara then looks behind her and sees Alex awoke how do you feel my head is pounding said Alex. Where are you taking me asked Alex we going home said Kara about two hours passed they then pull up in Eliza driveway Eliza then come out to greet them Eliza said Kara she hugs her adopted mother. Maggie gets out as well mom said Alex as she looked at Eliza with guilt Eliza then hugs Alex tight.

The smell of her mom made her feel happy inside although she didn't show it. Y'all must be hungry what would y'all like to eat asked Eliza how about spinach fish cakes said Kara I make some fish as well if want said Eliza. Once inside Kara took the bags upstairs while Maggie, Alex and Eliza wore in the kitchen Kara then comes down and sits next to Alex.

Kara how many asked Alex what do you mean asked Kara how many people I killed when I was with Sinclair asked Alex. Kara then looks at Maggie and Eliza when we raided the place they found 40 mangled bodies in a seller. they found your DNA on ten of them along with Zoey's and others but the rest wore already dead before you and Zoey came explained Kara. Alex then gets up and grabs a bottle of beer and goes upstairs do think Alex will be herself again asked Kara.

Am sorry Kara but even I don't after all Sinclair made her do all those things said Eliza as she sat down. Upstairs Alex had already finished her beer while looking out the window. Suddenly Alex's veins glow red for moment she then crushes the glass bottle in her hand Alex then looks at her blood for a minute and put the glass shards in a jar. Alex's hand then starts healing suddenly Maggie knocks on the door Alex can I come in asked Maggie.

Yeah answered Alex Eliza wanted me to let you know dinner is almost ready said Maggie. Maggie I need to go outside said Alex I don't know if that's a good idea said Maggie but why I need to go said Alex okay let's go ask Kara once they wore downstairs Maggie went over to Kara. Kara I think Alex is getting antsy she wants out okay but I will be flying above do you have any darts asked Kara yes said Maggie make sure she doesn't know we are following her said Eliza as they wore whispering Alex then goes into the kitchen.

She then puts a draw in her pocket Alex Kara said you can go out I will you when dinner is done said Maggie she then kisses Alex before she went out the door. but then Alex comes back and kisses Maggie and runs off into the woods she still in there somewhere said Kara as they watch Alex run. Kara then flys above Alex while Maggie was following on foot as Alex running her veins started glowing red Alex then stops and falls as a wave pain runs over her Maggie see Alex but it looks like she in pain said Kara am almost to her said Maggie she then sees Alex on the ground Alex are you okay asked Maggie as Maggie went over to Alex.

Alex sets herself up Maggie then stops where she was standing Alex then looks at Maggie and gets up and goes up to Maggie. Please I need more said Alex suddenly a loud piercing cry reached Alex. Alex's then turn red as red wolf fur started growing Alex then looks at again but then the loud cry broke Alex's gaze she then starts running off again. Kara Alex just transformed said Maggie I see her she head to a road I will try to stop her said Kara she then picks up more speed. Suddenly the same loud cry caught Kara's attention as well she then uses her X-ray vision she sees a mother and a baby trapped in a car about to fall off the bridge.

I see it said Maggie but wheres Alex asked Maggie I don't see her ether but right now we have to help them said Kara. just as she was about to fly down Alex runs up to the car Maggie you get Alex and I will get them out Kara wait said Maggie. Alex sees the woman out cold and baby crying Alex then rips the door and rips it off and pulls the woman out suddenly car started to move closer off the edge. Alex then reaches inside the car the baby then stops crying and looked at Alex in her mutated wolf form she then pulls the baby out just in time as the car fell off the bridge and into the ravine. The baby then looked up at Alex and petted her Maggie then goes up to Alex then Kara lands in front of Alex. Woman then woke up my baby wheres my baby asked the woman Alex then kneel to the woman and gives the woman her baby. Thank you said the woman she then hugs Alex are you alright asked Kara yes am fine I just called the medic they will be here soon said Maggie will be okay until they get her asked Kara yes we will be fine said the woman.

Okay said Kara she then takes off back to the sky Maggie then took Alex hand lead her to the woods and headed home. Once there Alex was now back to her human form was sleeping on the couch in the living room. While Kara and Maggie wore talking to Eliza about today so she doesn't know you're supergirl asked Eliza nope she doesn't said Kara. I think is getting better said Maggie but remember Maggie this is first phase of her withdrawal said Eliza.

Back at national city

Stop her before she gets in yelled a guard suddenly the woman cuts the man's trout the other man then starts shooting at her. She then hissed at him and dropped kicked him she then and kicked his head knocking him out. She then takes his id card pressed it up to the side of a door and goes inside the woman then takes off her mask. She then noticed two bullets in her leg the skin then turn into scales then back to normal the bullets then fell out. She them walks down the hall.

The woman then comes to door but two guards wore standing there guarding it the woman then walks up to them stop right there said one of the guards. she then grabs his head and slams it against the wall the other man then grabbed her arms you shouldn't touch dangerous animals said the woman. she then twisted her arms free and jumps over him and twisted the mans head. who are you asked the man the name is Sinclair she then throws a knife at the other man's neck killing him Sinclair then takes one of the dead men's id card and slides it down the door then unlocks.

Inside was glowing red kryptonite inboxes with this I will be able finally ride the world of supergirl but first I will need help said Sinclair. she then takes out two collars and put pieces of red kryptonite in them and put eight more in a small box. Shen then starts to absorb the rest once done Sinclair's eyes glowed red as her vein did as well.


	12. Chapter 12 week one

Chapter 12

Week 1

The next morning at Eliza's house

Eliza was already up putting on some coffee and making breakfast. the smell of coffee had woke Alex up she then noticed Maggie's hand in her lap Alex then gently gets up and goes to the kitchen. Good morning said Eliza as she gave Alex a cup of coffee Kara then comes down for breakfast. Moring Alex said Kara but Alex didn't respond instead she looked at her and went upstairs what's with her asked Kara. Its because we followed her said Maggie as she came into the kitchen.

Well we had to especially when she saw that woman and her baby who knows what she could have done if we weren't there explained Kara. I thought you said she is getting better said Eliza she is but its only been a day now said Kara she then takes a sip of her coffee.

As Alex was taking a shower when her veins started glowing Alex's body then tenses up as the same wave of pain washed over her like yesterday. Suddenly the waves of pain stopped Alex then gets out of the shower and goes to her room to get dressed.

I have to go to town for stuff do yall need anything asked Eliza no we're fine said Kara. Am gonna go ask Alex said Maggie. once Maggie got to the door she then sees Alex getting dressed and noticed old wounds from when Alex was beaten. Suddenly Alex falls off her bed into the floor as her veins glowed red Maggie then runs inside. Alex what's wrong asked Maggie Alex then looks at Maggie it hurts I need more said Alex as red fur started growing down her back.

Suddenly Kara and Eliza come rushing into the room what's going on asked Kara. This is just like from yesterday said Maggie Alex then started yelling pain as her veins continue to glow red. Alex clam down am here said Maggie as she crouches beside her Alex look at me said Maggie Kara then crouches as well Kara then pull Alex in close to herself.

Suddenly her veins stopped glowing and Alex stopped moving is she okay asked Eliza yeah she's just sleeping now said Kara. Suddenly Maggie's cell phone goes off helo Maggie did you and Kara see the news asked Jhone no what's wrong its Sinclair she took a large amount of red kryptonite. Said Jhone do you want us to come asked Maggie back no not yet not until Alex is in her third stage said Jhone will be calling Mike the others to tell them as well said Jhone then ends the call.

So Sinclair is still alive said Kara Maggie then nods her head Kara then puts Alex on her bed. And covered her with a blanket we be fine go said Kara Eliza then left the house. What are we going to do you saw how much pain Alex was in said Maggie am sorry Maggie but if Alex comes within contact of red kryptonite she will be just like when we found her explained Kara.

Back at the factory let me out of here yelled Zoey suddenly Mike comes into the arena with food. I brought you breakfast said Mike he then goes over to Zoey and put to tray down Zoey then started eating. Mike did you hear the news Sinclair stole huge load of red kryptonite said Dr Leo as came running out to the force field around the area.

Does the deo know where she is now no they are about to start a search part tonight said Dr Leo. She probably going to finish the job said Mike where was the red kryptonite at asked Zoey. That is not important said Mike Dr Leo can you set up a alarm system in case she come back asked Mike yes but remember she is now mutated with kryptonite I don't know any weakens to her said Dr Leo.

Dr Leo then leaves to room and goes to his lab and calls Lena. Helo said Lena. Is Alex still with you no they left from here yesterday do still at least have any form of any DNA from Alex asked Dr Leo. I might why asked Lena Sinclair stole a large amount of red kryptonite if the deo is going to stop Sinclair they are going to need at least a weakens explained Dr Leo. Okay am at my friend apartment until they fix my penthouse but I will head to my lab to see what I can find said Lena.

Back at Eliza place

Alex had woken up from passing out from the pain Alex then goes to her drow and takes out the galls shard that wore laced with her blood from her last beer. And puts them into a straw and puts on black pants and a gray shirt suddenly another wave of came over her. as her veins glowed red Alex then pulls out a pair of scissors and stabs herself in the chest not this time said Alex.

Alex then comes downstairs as Kara Maggie and Eliza wore watching the news. Good evening we interrupted for a breaking news late last night Sinclair who police thought she was dead had stole huge load of red meter rock-like substances. The only clue that the FBI could find wore snake scales we will bring more update as we find out more said the newsman. Eliza then turns around and sees Alex standing there Alex how do feel asked Kara she still alive said Alex she then grabs the keys and bolted out the door. Alex stop yelled Kara as she went after her Maggie and Eliza then follow her as well.

As Alex opened the car door Kara then flys into Alex sending her backward away from the car. Alex stop fighting said Kara as she had her sister pined get the fuck off growled Alex Maggie then comes up to Kara side Maggie get the keys said Kara. Alex then snarls at Maggie suddenly Alex's eyes and veins wore glowing red Alex then yells in pain.

As Maggie took the keys away Alex then bites Maggie's arm Maggie yelled Kara. Eliza then runs over to them she's not letting go said Maggie as her lover bears her teeth into Maggie's arm. Kara then tries to pull open Alex moth but she only bit down even harder Maggie then grunted from the pain.

Kara just pull her off said Maggie as her lower arm was covered in blood if she does you could die said Eliza. Alex sweetie you need to let go if you don't Maggie could die from the loss of blood said Eliza Maggie then placed her other hand on Alex's face. try to remember this is not you-you're not an animal you're Alex said Maggie as struggles to keep her eyes open.

I…I know you're still in there please keep fighting said Maggie when we wore at catco you told Mike not to hurt me. You even resisted not to hurt me yourself Maggie then passes out Alex's eyes then turned back to normal. Only to see Maggie's skin pale wh…what have I done whimpered Alex as her hands started twitching.

Alex we need to get her inside if we are going to try to save her said Eliza. Alex then picks up Maggie in her arms and goes inside as Kara went in her phone goes off helo kara hows Alex doing asked Johne. Honestly I don't anymore sobed Kara I will call you back tomorrow said Kara she then ends the call. About five minutes passed but Eliza was able to stop Maggie's bleeding.

I will be heating up some chowder do you want some asked Eliza yeah sure said Kara as watched Alex was sitting in the floor next to her sleeping lover. Alex then lowers her head in shame and guilt with her mouth still stained with blood. Kara then goes over to her with a damp cloth Kara then crouched to Alex level and started to whip her sister face.

Why didn't she just let me go I would come back to her once I find enough red kryptonite for me and Zoey said Alex. Kara then took a deep sigh no you wouldn't said Kara even if you did fined any you won't it has the same effect on you almost like me said Kara. An hour later Alex checked Maggie's arm and puts alcohol on it Maggie then clenched her hand and tens up her arm from the sudden sting.

Alex then puts on new bandages on Maggie's arm Alex the takes a blanket from another couch and puts it over Maggie. Dinner is ready said Eliza Kara and Alex then went to the kitchen Kara fills a bowl for herself and Eliza. While Alex grabs two bottles of beer and fills up bowl of chowder and goes back to the living room where Alex was sleeping. Alex then puts the bowl down and started drinking the beer mom I have to go back to national city tomorrow if Alex gets too dangerous for you two call me said Kara. While Kara was talking to Eliza Alex moves the loaded straw to her sleeves of her shirt.

Maggie then wakes up and sees Alex sitting in front of her she sets herself up. Alex then takes the bowl of chowder gives it to her while not looking directly at Maggie. Alex its okay I forgive you said Maggie she then takes hold of Alex's face and gently pulls her to look at her I love you Alex no matter what you do to me I will never give up on you said Maggie. Alex then leans in and kissed Maggie for a moment Eliza and Kara then saw them still kissing each other do you still think there's a chance for Alex to come back asked Kara.

Yes I do you of all people know not to give up hope on the ones you love and care about said Eliza. I want you to come back with me said Alex what do you mean asked Maggie still groggy from the loss of blood. Alex then pulls out the loaded straw Maggie tired to take the weapon but too slow to pull it away Kara yelled Alex Kara and Eliza then came from the kitchen what's wrong asked Kara.

Nothing said Alex she then blows on the straw shooting out the glass shards laced with Alex blood Kara then steps in front of Eliza. The blood laced shards cut into Kara's stomach Kara yelled Eliza she crouches down to Kara as her wound started oozing out blood. Kara then pulls out a shard Alex what are you doing asked Eliza as goes to a drow and takes out a first aid kit.

Alex what have you done asked Eliza as she starts to get the shards out. You once said I wasn't going to hurt you and I was going hurt Kara well mom you wore wrong said Alex one of her eyes had turned red while the other was green. Alex then goes over to her mother and slams her head against a drow and kneed her. Maggie then mustered the strength and gets up and takes out her gun Alex then turns around sees Maggie with the gun.

Am done sleeping said Alex you don't have a chose said Maggie she then fires the gun shooting a dart at Alex only it bounced off her. Kara, Eliza and Maggie stared at Alex in shock and fear you're coming with me said Alex as she goes up to Maggie.

Maggie then grabs a sleeping needle and stabs it at Alex's neck Alex then pulls it her eyes sight starting to go foggy. Alex then growled at Maggie but she then took a deep breath and calmed herself down come said Alex Maggie then looks at Kara and Eliza. Kara then slowly nods her head yes fine I will come said Maggie Alex then takes her by hand and they go outside. To a garage and opens the door inside was a black and red sport motorcycle.

Alex then puts on a helmet and gives Maggie a helmet and a red and black leather jacket put them on said Alex. Maggie dared not to say no to Alex in the state she was in and did as she was told Alex then started up the bike Maggie then gets on behind and grabs hold of Alex by her sides.

Alex then rides out of the garage and into the yeard Eliza then hears the sound outside and she struggles to climb up to a window. she then sees Alex in the yeard Alex then looks back behind her and sees her mom looking at her scared Alex eyes then turned red Alex then speeds off with Maggie into the night.


	13. Chapter 13 week two part 1

Chapter 13

Week two

I think she's heading back to the city said Eliza as starts to pull out the rest of the glass shards Kara then gets up Kara you're still hurt stay here for the night and rest then we can leave said Eliza. But what about Maggie asked Kara concerned Alex loves Maggie she won't harm her said Eliza what about tonight when Alex bit her asked Kara. Kara you never lost hope before or at least not on your sister said Eliza.

Once they made it back to national city Alex then pulls up to a liquor store Alex why are we here asked Maggie but Alex didn't answer her once Alex went inside. Maggie then sends Kara a text message am fine I think she's going to take me to the apartment texted Maggie Alex then comes out with three bags of drinks Maggie then quickly sends it. What are you doing asked Alex my boss was asking me if I could come in tomorrow said Maggie Alex then stares at her for a minute.

Once they got back to Alex's apartment Alex took off her helmet Maggie then did the same is this the Alex I know asked Maggie. Alex then turns around of cores I am said Alex then let's go back said Maggie I cant do that I have to find more red kryptonite for me and Zoey said Alex. She and Maggie then went inside. An hour had already passed Alex had drunk two bottles of Schoch and one bottle of beer just as she was about open another bottle Maggie then takes the bottle away from her.

I think you had enough said Maggie aren't you worried about Kara and Eliza the way you left them asked Maggie. Alex then takes the bottle back and takes a sip as much as I want Kara she will be fine I should probably had killed mom said Alex. I know you don't mean that said Maggie oh but I do said Alex as went over to her bed. So that's how you did it said Maggie as saw the wound on Alex hand. Maggie then goes over to Alex. Alex we are trying to help you through this said Maggie as she rubs Alex's back.

Maggie then noticed Alex's body had changed it was warmer, stronger and leaner Alex why do you and Zoey want red kryptonite so much asked Maggie. she then leans her head on Alex's shoulder after Sinclair had Dr Leo inject me and Zoey with a second dosage we felt noting feared nothing it felt good said Alex. She then pens Maggie down on the bed and kissed her I will always love said Alex she then picks up Maggie and puts her in bed Alex then takes off her shirt and gets in bed with her Maggie then pulls Alex close to her and spoons her.

Lena had came back to one of her secret lab at l-Corp she then takes out a metal suitcase and opens it and takes out two jar. inside was the gloves she wore to remove the chip from Alex and she takes a set surgery tool she also used. Lena then extracts a dried piece of Alex's blood and puts it under a microscope most of Alex's cells wore still red some with green spics in them kryptonite said Lena as looked at the cells with the green radiation in them. Lena then goes to a wall with a painted picture of her mother she then slides it aside and pushes in a password inside was a kryptonite rock.

She then scraps a small piece and puts in the blood sample she then looks up at a tv screen and sees the cells turn green as the red cell wore being devoured by the kryptonite. She then writes some notes down of what happened she then puts a new sample of Alex's DNA about three hours has passed it was now 1 o'clock in the morning and Lena still hadn't found a weakens on Alex and Zoey yet. Just when Lena almost had given up she then realized how Kara couldn't see through lead she then takes a small block of lead scraps some into Alex's blood DNA Lena then looks up at the tv. The lead was being overpowered by Alex's new cells she then noticed Alex's cells had turned back the way it was before she exposed it to kryptonite.

Dant it said Lena in frustration she then writes more notes about the lead and kryptonite. Suddenly an idea sparked in Lena's head she then takes the rest of the lead melts it down Lena then takes the green. rock and poors the lead all over the kryptonite rock after it cooled off she then scraps some into a new blood sample she then looks at the tv Alex's mutated blood cells wore being overpowered by the new rock substance. Lena then writes the final results down and calls Kara.

Kara's phone then goes off Kara then answered it hey Lena said Kara as she was resting on the couch are you comfortable at my place asked Kara. yeah it's nice but right now am at my lab I think I found a weakens for Alex and maybe Zoey said Lena. but I need you to come to l-crop so I can test your blood as well I will show in the morning but please come said Lena she then calls Maggie's phone.

At Alex's apartment

Maggie hears her phone go off she quickly answers it before it woke Alex. Hello she whispered Maggie where's Alex asked Lena she's with me said Maggie why she asked I just told Kara I found a weakens for Alex and maybe Zoey too. said Lena Kara is coming so I can check to see if its safe for Kara to come in contact with explained Lena. right now am making two suits they are made of melted lead and kryptonite said Lena I need you to come and try it out said Lena. Maggie then looks at Alex still in her arms okay I will be there as soon as I can whsipered Maggie. she then ends the call and carefully got out of bed while trying not to wake Alex she then takes her keys to her SUV but then Maggie comes back and takes the keys to Alex motorcycle.

Once Maggie and Kara got there they then went to Lena's lab am glad you two came said Lena so whats this weakens you're telling us asked Kara. Lena then pick up the new rock she made and brings it over to them when Kara saw the rock she quickly jump back what are you doing yelled Maggie. no no it's not what you think said Lena Kara please come here said Lena Kara then slowly come closer once she got within range of the rock nothing happened. what is that thing asked Kara as she was unharmed by the kryptonite rock I call it lead kryptonite said Lena so its real kryptonite asked Maggie. yes it seems when I melted the lead dipped the kryptonite

the lead somehow is able to mask the radiation from the rock explained Lena she then pulls up the tree videos of the tests she ran on. in first clip I used kryptonite by its self what it did was made Alex's cells grow stronger when in contact with so if Alex comes in contact with Kryptonite she will become stronger but it won't change her personality asked Kara. yes unlike you getting weak she will be fine explained Lena now when I used lead it did nothing but when I melted it down and tried again it started to fight the radiation as it started to cool off said Lena.

I even made weapons out of them they are mainly for defense but with Alex and Zoey under the influence of the red kryptonite we might have to use them to fight as well said Lena. Wait what do you mean we asked Kara Lena then picks up a remote and pushes a button the wall then turns around revealing a wall of lead kryptonite weapons. Wow you wore busy said Kara what's up with these balls asked Maggie as she picked one of them up those are lead kryptonite armor just like the lex suit asked Kara.

Maggie then kicked Kara in the shin even though it didn't phase her Kara realized what she had said am sorry Lena no its okay said Lena since I know you feel about guns I made you a sword instead said Lena. she then takes it off the wall and gives it to Kara Maggie I made two of these armer one for you and one for me said Lena now you three guns you can use and two types of ammo as well one is made of lead kryptonite and the other is a powerful sleeping bullet said Lena. now do you two have question asked Lena no am good oh and Maggie the guns are so able to use any normal ammo as well so if want you can use it for work.

Lena I really don't know how to thank you said Kara Maggie then gives Lena a huge shocking Kara and Lena in the process well I was expecting that from Kara but huh yeah said Lena okay I have to get back to Alex before she wakes up wait said Maggie. Kara then saw a faint black mark on both of her wrist Maggie what happened asked Kara what do you mean asked Maggie your wrist said Kara oh she must had not realized how much strength she was using after all she was very drunk said Maggie. do you want me to come over asked Kara no am fine said Maggie okay but I will come later said Kara before she left the lab.

Oh Alex one more thing can you give Kara's mom this sword asked Lena yeah said Maggie do you want a rid back to Kara's place no am good said Lena Maggie then leaves l-corp and heads back to Alex's place.

Once Kara got back to her place her goes off hello said Kara hi am coming to stay in the city for a week said Eliza okay you can stay with me said Kara. thank you sweetie said Eliza as she was driving Kara then got ready for work at the deo since she doesn't have to come in for the day at catco. she then texts Lena I will a spare key under the rug so you get your stuff texted Kara she then gets dressed into her Supergirl outfit and fly out her window.

At the abanded factory

Mike, and Dr Leo wore sleeping while Zoey asleep in the area outside Sinclair was loading a needle gun with red kryptonite she then puts it in her pocket and goes inside the first thing she saw was Zoey sleeping in the arena. this will be easy said Sinclair she then quietly goes up to the arena as she was about to go in the forcefield stopped her damn it Dr Leo hissed Sinclair. she then goes to what looks like a control pad Sinclair the jabs her hand into the control pad and rips out the wires causing the forcefield to fail. suddenly Zoey then wakes up dad what do you want know asked Zoey not knowing it wasn't Mike she then realized it was Sinclair you growled Zoey in anger she then starts howling waking up Mike and Dr Leo. they then come running out and see Sinclair what are doing back her yelled Mike am here for her said Sinclair never said Zoey really not even for this asked Sinclair with a grin on her face.

Zoey don't yelled Mike as Zoey went over to Sinclair yes child suddenly Zoey jumps up and kicks the red kryptonite out of Sinclairs's hand. Zoey Mike yelled then he turns off his watch and turns into his mutated ape form and runs up to Sinclair punches her hard knocking her to the floor. Zoey then starts to choking Sinclair suddenly Sinclair's glowed red she then bites Zoey's four-arm Sinclair then pushes Zoey off and gets up and picks up the needle gun Zoey yelled Mike he then runs to Zoey's aid Zoey you're going to be okay said Mike.

Zoey then grabs hold of Mike and throws him Zoey what's the meaning of this asked Dr Leo nothing said Zoey she then goes over to him let be for now said Sinclair. I still need to get you ready said Sinclair Zoey then followed Sinclair but before they could leave Mike then tackles Sinclair to the floor big mistake hissed Sinclair. she brakes free of his hold and punches him in the trout as he was gasping for air Sinclair then picks up today is your last day you will see Zoey said Sinclair she then jabs her fist into Mike's chest. Mike yelled dr Leo suddenly Zoey snaps out of it runs to him dad don't don't go don't leave me cired Zoey. suddenly Sinclair was behind Zoey She then injects the red kryptonite into Zoey's neck Zoey then got up but her eyesight was turning fuzzy and she then passed out.

Now Dr Leo you have to choices you risk your life and stop me from taking Zoey our you can help this wast of animal DNA and kryptonite said Sinclair she then picks up Zoey in her arm now for Alex said Sinclair as she left.


	14. Chapter 14 week two part two

Chapter 14

Week two

Part two

Maggie then quietly sneaks into Alex apartment she then sees Alex still in bed it was 9:00 in the morning Maggie then seats on the couch. Suddenly Maggie's phone goes off Jhone is everything fine at the deo asked yes and no at the same time said Jhone. Sinclair kidnaped Zoey and injected her with a anther dosage of red kryptonite said Jhone right now we have Mike and Dr Leo at HQ with us said Jhone but Mike is in really bad shape is Alex still with you asked Jhone.

Yeah said Maggie good don't her out of your sight Dr Leo said Sinclair will be looking for her next said Jhone be careful said Jhone. After the call Maggie then looks up only to see Alex not in bed anymore Alex…Alex repeated Maggie Alex then comes out of the bathroom wearing black combat pants and a sports bra Alex how do you feel asked Maggie a little weak but I will be fine once we find more red kryptonite said Alex suddenly there was a knock on the door come in said Maggie Kara then comes inside with soup I bright some lunch said Kara.

Hey Alex said Kara she then goes over to her and hugs her Alex then hugs her as well but then she looks away from Kara its okay I forgive said Kara as she cupped Alex face. Alex then goes over to her bed and puts on a dark gray camo shirt Maggie then pulls Kara over to kitchen so Alex won't hear them. Kara did Jhone tell you about Sinclair asked Maggie Kara then nods her head I can stay with Alex while you go and check on Dr Leo and Mike no its fine well you could at least go out and have yourself some time to be free said Kara I will be here with Alex said Kara.

Okay thanks said Maggie hey Alex I have to go out for a bit I will be back by five said Maggie she then kissed Alex on her forehead. But before Maggie could leave Alex then grabbed Maggie by her arm I thought we wore going to look for more red kryptonite said Alex in a confused way. Alex why don't we go to Lena's place she might want to run some tests said Kara I don't need any tests said Alex she started gripping g Maggie's arm even harder Kara then noticed Maggie's arm was changing color Alex let go of her you're going to her arm said Kara. Alex then lets go of her are you okay asked Kara I will be fine said Maggie am sorry said Maggie me too said Alex.

Okay Alex lets go said Kara once outside Alex then put on her helment Alex wait wait you don't you need to drive we will the cab said Kara. fine said Alex as she took off the helmet they then got in the car once there Kara then drags Alex out of the car why are we here asked Alex. Lena wants to run some more tests explained they then go in and ride the elevator up to Lena's office. As Lena is getting the lab ready she then puts a lead kryptonite bullet in a box and puts it in her pocket she then hears the doorbell of her office door.

Lena then opens the door am glad you're here come in said Lena she then seats in her office chair. So what kind of tests do you want to do asked Alex so far you have been starting to develop the same ability as Kara said Lena. And its starting to concern the deo, Kara, Maggie and you too right asked Alex as interrupted Lena. Well uh yeah said Lena I don't need x-ray to what you really want snarled Alex she then get up Alex please let Lena examine you begged Kara Alex then turns around and walks up to Lena what do you have in mind asked Alex.

They then take a secret hidden elevator to Lena's lab okay if you don't mind I need you to change out of these clothes and put these on said Lena she then gives Alex black combat compression pant and compression long sleeve shirt with the L-corp logo on both side of the lower sleeves. Lena then gives Alex a pair of earpiece okay one earpiece is for talking to you one is to monitor your barn waves explained Lena.

Alex then starts changing in front of Lena and Kara as she was putting the shirt on Lena then saw Alex old wounds on back and ribs sides. So what do want to do first asked Al ex well it seems you have inherited inhuman strength so I want you and Kara to only using your strength said Lena. Kara then takes off her regular clothes as she was already wearing her Supergirl uniform okay start when you are ready said Lena. Alex then starts circling around Kara she then runs up to Kara and punches her but Kara then blocks it and counters with a strong kick sending Alex into the wall Alex then gets up as if it didn't happened.

Alex then walks towards Kara as Kara did the same they then put each other into bear lock position. Kara then brakes Alex's hold and punches Alex. Alex then grabs Kara by her neck and throws her down to the floor do it finish her spoke a voice in Alex's head. Leave me alone growled Alex who are you talking to asked Kara trying to get up Alex then starts to strangle Kara.

Alex stop said Kara trying to stop Alex's eyes then turn red Lena then grabs a lead kryptonite bullet and puts in her pocket just as Kara was about to pass out Lena then runs to Kara's aid by tackling Alex off her. as Alex was about to attack Lena Alex then falls back to the floor snarling as her veins glowed red Lena then goes over to Kara are you okay asked Lena yeah Alex then mustered the strength and throws the bullet aside. Am finally going to finish my mission said Alex as approached them Lena then pulls out a gun Alex stop I will shot said Lena her hands shaking Lena please don't said Kara she then gets up Alex something is wrong you need to snap out of it said Kara.

Alex then hits Kara with the back of her arm Lena then fires the gun the bullet hitting floor next to Alex. Alex then turns around and looks at Lena and stumbles a bit wait your turn said Alex. Kara then seeing the chance she picks up the lead kryptonite bullet and clutches it in her hand runs up to Alex as she turn to face Kara. Kara then punched her in face Alex snarls at Kara then fall to the ground do to Alex's new blood Kara yelled Lena Alex then starts slowly walking to her Alex stop I don't want to shot you but Alex didn't listen Lena then pulls the trigger but nothing happened.

I will need your help to search said Alex she then picks Lena up by her shirt Alex you need to stop this said Lena she carefully pulls out a knife coated in lead kryptonite Lena then quickly stabs Alex in her shoulder Alex then drops Lena and yells you bitch Kara then runs up and grab Alex from behind Alex then starts trashing around Lena then goes over to a table and picks up a needle Kara then wrestle Alex to the floor and held out her arm Lena then goes up to them Alex then growls as she grow weaker Lena then pushes the needle in Alex's arm.

You all right asked Kara yeah but we need to do something about this said Lena. I have to get Alex to her apartment do you want to come over to my place later asked Kara with Alex in her arms sure said Lena Kara then walks out the lab and fly to Alex's apartment.


	15. Chapter 15 week tree

Chapter Fifteen

Week there

Once Kara flow into Alex's apartment she then place Alex on her bed Kara then changes back to her normal clothes she then finds Maggies's laptop she then pulls up a video of Alex mutating in the test tank. Kara then looks over her and looks at Alex she then finds a dark website link and clicks it another video then pops up. Ladies and gentlemen for tonight I give you a new contestant said Sinclair in the video alright our first fight will be subject 20 a large rhino-like woman came charging out the crowd then started cheering.

And our next contestant is subject 8 said Sinclair two men then came out with huge heavy metal chains attach to them was Alex in her mutated wolf form. Kara then gaps at sight of her sister in chains suddenly she hears Maggie unlocking the door hey Kara said Maggie hi said Kara what are you watching asked Maggie as she went over to her.

What is this asked Maggie in shock and rage this is video that Sinclair recorded Maggie then goes over to Alex who was still sleeping how was she asked Maggie. I took her to Lena's lab Maggie Alex's cells are still mutating she been developing my super strength said Kara Lena had me and Alex fight so she could get Alex's rating I knew we shouldn't trust her said Maggie as she getting angry no no it's not like that said Kara.

Kara then plays the video of the fight the laptop then shows the two men pulling Alex into the arena Alex then tries to attack one of the men the other man then takes out a yellow poll and tases Alex. The men then resiles the chains and runs out Alex then runs to the crowds but was knocked back by the force field. Alright place your bets said Sinclair now the fight begin yelled Sinclair the rhino woman then runs at Alex ramming her down Alex then gets but the woman then runs up to Alex and punches knocking Alex down. I can't believe she went through that said Maggie as they watched fight the rino woman then starts changing into her rino mutated form. Alex then slowly gets up as she was bleeding the woman then charges towards Alex woman then headbutts Alex sending her flying onto the force field wall.

Alex's body then turns back into her human form well folks it look like this is end of this challenger said Sinclair the crowd then starts chanting finish finish finish then woman then runs towards Alex. Alex then gets up just as the rhino woman was about to hit her Alex grabs hold of the mutated woman's horn. Alex's eyes then glowed green the woman then jabs her head into Alex's upper stomach causing the horn to impale Alex. Maggie and Kara then watch the video in horror.

Alex then starts growling and raises her right hand and slams it down on the woman's horn causing it to break leaving the remaining horn in her stomach. The woman then backs away and roars in pain Alex then pulls out the horn and tosses it aside. Alex then runs on all fours at the woman and jumps onto her back and bites into the woman's neck the woman like rhino then tries to throw Alex off but Alex had strong grip. The crowd then started cheering for Alex as she bits the woman again and again the woman then finally throws Alex off the woman then starts to stumble from the loss of blood.

She then runs towards Alex at top speed Alex then grabs the horn she broke off and runs towards the woman as well and jumps and impales the horn into woman's head she then roars in pain and throws Alex off the woman then collapse and turns back to her human form the winner is Alex yelled Sinclair the crowd then cheers in joy the video then shows Alex walking up to the dead body she then bits into the woman's flesh Maggie then gasp as the lover of her life was eating a human kara then downloads the video and closes the laptop I can't believe she eat a person said Maggie

Alex then wakes up where am I asked Alex Kara then sat down next to her you don't remember what happened asked Kara no said Alex she then noticed Maggie you growled Alex she then gets up and in a sudden burst of speed she pines Maggie to a wall where you this morning asked Alex what don't play dumb yelled Alex Kara then wrestles Alex off Maggie Alex you need to calm down I told her to leave for a bit while I watched you Alex then looks at Maggie with a confused face Maggie then walks up to them am sorry that you wore worried about said Maggie she then hugs Alex as Alex does the same and smells her Alex then goes to the kitchen and pulls out bottles of beer drinks it will you be okay by yourself with her yeah said Maggie alright Alex I will see you later you said Kara as she kissed Alex on her forehead and left

Alex then takes out another beer are hungry Alex asked Maggie no she answered Alex do remember your first fight at the factory asked Maggie the only thing I remember was eating her when I killed her said Alex now I need to go find Lena said Alex why asked Maggie am getting weaker I have to fined more red kryptonite said Alex.

Once Kara got to her apartment she then calls Jhone helo said Jhone hi there's something I have to tell you said Kara I was watching Alex today but I found a video of Alex eating a person what do you mean asked Jhone it was her first fight when she was held captive well they might had not gave her feed and remember they also mutated her with wolf DNA when you put those two tougher it can result to desperation explained Jhone can you send me the video asked Jhone yeah said Kara he then hung up suddenly Kara hears a knock on her door and opens it Lena said Kara is it a bad time asked Lena.

No come in said Kara as she lets Lena in so how was Alex asked Lena she's fine said Kara as she got two small cup of ice cream they then sat on the couch and talked. At the deo HQ Jhone goes to a room where Mike and Dr Leo wore watching tv Dr Leo I need to have a word with you said Jhone they then leave the room whats wrong Alxe been developing the same powers Kara have. what powers does Alex have so far asked Dr Leo first its super strength and now its speed explained Jhone. its seems her cells are still mutating but I don't think she will get the same powers like Kara I also used wolf DNA and kryptonite said Dr Leo. anyway have you found anything about Sinclair's whereabouts no not yet what about Zoey noting said Jhone she's looking for Alex she and Zoey will come of hiding soon said Jhone as he leaves the room.

Back at Alex's place Alex and Maggie wore in bed watching tv cuddled next to each other Maggie will I ever be myself again asked Alex Maggie was silent for a moment yes of cores you will said Maggie. then why do I feel so weak asked Alex am sorry Alex but you're exposed to bad radiation and you can't go near it our you won't think straight explained Maggie. I love you Maggie said Alex she then falls asleep in Maggie's lap Maggie then starts to cry until she fell asleep as well.

The next morning

Alex…Lena, Maggie where are you yelled Kara as she was walking alone suddenly Maggie comes running out of the shadows to Kara. Maggie whats going on where Alex and Lena asked Kara you're too late she's dead and Alex is gone said Maggie. Kara then goes to a shadowy area she then sees Alex crouch down Alex there you said Kara as she went over to her Alex then starts to turn around while growling her mouth covered in blood Kara then sees Lena's body ripped apart Alex what have done asked Kara. as she backed away from her Alex then starts to transform into her mutated form Alex then lashes out at Kara.

Kara then opens her eyes and leaps out of bed socked in sweat Kara whats wrong asked Lena as she too woke up it's just a bad said Kara noting to worry about she then goes to the kitchen while Lena gets dressed.

Outside in national city alright all you have to is cause destruction than Supergirl should come out as well as Alex said Sinclair she then gives Zoey a needle gun filled with red kryptonite now go said Sinclair Zoey then walks into a crowd of people at a busy street crossing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Causes at the playground

Kara and Lena then ride a taxi to catco so how about dinner asked Lena sure said Kara she then gets out of the car and goes inside catco.

Alex I have to go to work today said Maggie as they lay in bed I will come with it could be like a little rid along said Alex Maggie then smiles at Alex and they get ready Alex then gets in Maggie's black car and waited for Maggie suddenly as she watches her in get in Alex then starts hearing noes of people, cars and traffic workers Alex then lowers head Alex whats wrong asked Maggie she rubbed Alex's shoulder don't you hear it asked Alex what asked Maggie the road construction the cars everything said Alex.

Alex just try focusing on me and my voice said Maggie as she place her hand on Alex's thigh Alex then holds Maggie's hand and took a deep breath. You feel better asked Maggie yeah said Alex. Maggie then droves off to the police station once there they then head inside detective swayer I see you brought your girlfriend with you said the chief. Yeah she wanted to help with finding Sinclair said explained Maggie okay here's your routs for today if you see Sinclair call for help before you engage her said the chief

Okay said Maggie she then takes the paper and went back to the car do you want any coffee asked Maggie no am fine said Alex so where to first asked Alex lets try the back ally ways said Maggie she then droves off.

As Zoey walks around she then sees a park and walks towards the playground she then walks to a pound and watches as two people wore paddling by. Suddenly a ball rolls up to her and bumps her foot Zoey then picks up the ball hu miss can I have my ball back asked the boy Zoey then picks the boy up by his shirt you make perfect bait said Zoey mommy help yelled the boy the woman then gets up and runs over let my son go yelled the mom she then runs towards Zoey.

Zoey then drops the boy and tackles the woman mom yelled the boy suddenly a cop fires his gun hitting Zoey but it didn't do nothing. he then quickly calls for back. As Maggie and Alex got back in the car Maggie then hears her radio go off back up I need back spoke the radio there's a dangers suspect at the park endangering children and parents spoke the radio Maggie then hears Alex snarled and notice Alex red wolf-like fur started growing Alex then starts to take off Alex said Maggie Alex then turns around I will meet you there said Maggie Alex then smiles at her and bolts off Maggie then races off heading to the park she then calls Kara.

Kara there's trouble at the park Alex heading there now am following behind okay said Kara she then hangs up the phone but before she could leave cat stops her Kara I need you goo to the park and watch this go down and get some info said cat Kara then leaves once outside she quickly fly off into the sky at the park Zoey was beating the police some wore hand to hand combat while some fires their guns Zoey pulls up a tree from the ground and throws it in the hair it then crashes the cop cars suddenly a quod of deo agents appear on the scene.

Jhone then gets out of the SUV Zoey this is the deo agents we do not want to shot you but we will if necessary said Jhone while his team held laser guns all aimed at Zoey she then starts to run towards the deo team fire yelled Jhone they then did as they wore told but the bullets they used didn't work Zoey then grabs two of the agents and slam them agents the SUV one of them hits her in the back with his gun Zoey then knocks the gun out of his hand kicks him Jhone then tackles her you can not saver said Zoey she then kicks him off now tell me where's Alex said Zoey I will tell said Jhone very well said Zoey she then throw him at a tree last chance agent said Zoey as she picks him up again never said Jhone Zoey then slams him down and brake his arm suddenly Alex runs up to Zoey and tackles her Sinclair knew you would come said Zoey

They want to help us just come with us said Alex never said Zoey as her eyes turned red suddenly Kara and Maggie arrive at the park Alex yelled Kara she then saw Jhone on the ground she then goes over to him takes him back to the SUV Zoey then tackles Alex but Alex grabs her and rams her into a tree causing it to fall Alex's then glowed green so you're finally done with your withdrawal said Zoey as she got up Kara then jones Alex side so tell me Alex how does it feel to be weaker always having people look after you Alex snares slices yelled Alex she then lashes out at Zoey then throw Alex off Alex burying green glowed she started changing into her mutated wolf form as did Zoey as well

Suddenly Sinclair appears good work Zoey said Sinclair as she petted Zoey you said Kara Alex I see you have overcome the withdrawal I have more red kryptonite its all yours if you come with me said Sinclair Alex don't listen to her said Kara maybe this will change your mind said Sinclair as goes to pull out the red rock a bullet hits Sinclair she then falls back Alex and Kara then turn around and saw Maggie holding out her gun Zoey now yelled Sinclair as she was bleeding out Zoey then lunges at Alex with the needle gun Alex grabs hold of Zoey's arms Zoey then kicks Alex back Kara then tackles Zoey Maggie then runs to Alex side are you okay asked Maggie yeah am fine answered Alex

Maggie then goes over to Sinclair and tries to handcuff her Alex then lifts up Sinclair upper body just as Maggie was about handcuff her Sinclair muster the strength and knocks Maggie aside Alex then tries to grab Sinclair only to be stab in neck by a needle-like gun Alex yelled Maggie Kara then looks at Alex on the ground Zoey then sees the chance but Maggie grabbed hold of her gum shots Zoey we need to get back to HQ hey we need help said Kara five of the deo agents came and took Zoey away in handcuff as well as Sinclair

Alex can you hear asked Maggie it too hard grunted Alex as she was trying fight the red kryptonite suddenly one of Alex eyes change from green to red Maggie we have to the tree of them in a cell said Kara no yelled Alex she then jumps up and kicks Maggie She then put her foot on Maggie I am never going back into that cell growled Alex come on Alex fight it said Maggie as she was struggling for air Kara then grabs hold of Alex.

Alex then flips Kara over and goes over to Maggie and puts her over her Kara take them back to HQ said Maggie as she was being put in the car Alex then drives off.

Once back the deo Kara and some other agents locked up Zoey and Sinclair in cells she then goes to the control room where Jhone was sitting looking watching the news of the fight at the park he then slams his other hand on the control panel I was everyone out now yelled Jhone all the agents in the room left room only leaving Kara and Jhone alone. We she back to her old self now she gone yelled Jhone he then throws a chair across the room

We know where she is and Maggie is with her said Kara that's might be a good thing said Jhone but Maggie has lead kryptonite sleeping needle bullets and cuffs said Kara we need to bring her in said Jhone he then leaves to room.

At Alex's place

Alex puts down Maggie down on the bed and went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer Maggie then comes into the kitchen as well Alex we need to get you to the deo said Maggie suddenly Alex's veins glowed red she then growls at Maggie and throws the bottle next to her feet am not going to be locked up growled Alex.

Alex then walks onto the broken glass bottle to Maggie and cups her face if you even try to turn me into the deo I will tear you apart said Alex as she whispered it into Maggie's ear and kissed her and picked her up again and slammed her against the wall Alex you're not yourself right now don't do this said Maggie oh but I am me said Alex she then smells Maggie's neck suddenly Alex's veins started glowing

Maggie tried to get loss of Alex's grip but it was no use as Alex had her way with her into the night the next morning Maggie had woken up in bed next to Alex she carefully got out of bed. And loaded her gun with sleeping darts then puts the gun in a draw. Maggie then calls Jhone he then answers his phone Maggie are you all right asked Jhone yeah for now said Maggie she threatened to tear me apart if I turn her into your custody

Explained Maggie okay remember when Alex told you about the time when Kara was exposed to red kryptonite right asked Jhone yes I do but why asked Maggie even though she mutated now Winn and Dr Leo are working on adjusting the canon Alex used on Kara explained Jhone when will it be ready asked Maggie who are you talking to asked Alex Maggie's heart jumped as she was spoked by Alex standing behind her uh one of my colleagues needs me to come into today said Maggie.

Alex then smile and left the room Maggie be careful around her said Jhone he then ends the call I will be back as soon as I can how about Chinese asked Maggie yeah that sounds good said Alex Maggie then leaves the apartment.


	17. Chapter 17 save or kill

Chapter Seventeen

Save or kill

While Kara was walking to catco her phone then goes off helo she answered Kara tomorrow night we you to help us reverse the red kryptonite on Alex said Jhone the canon Alex used should be ready tomorrow night he explained. At the deo HQ Mike was watching Sinclair just sitting in her cell so what bring one of my lab rejects asked Sinclair without looking at him.

Once Winn and Dr Leo fix the canon they will reverse the red kryptonite effect on you, Zoey and Alex said Mike it may be too late for me and Zoey but now that Alex has been exposed to it again she will be even more dangerous. What do you mean asked Mike Alex will become more feral every three hours soon she will even randomly attack anyone and the ones she loves said Sinclair with evil grin.

Back at Alex' apartment

Once got out of the shower Alex then puts on black active pants and compression shirt and puts on a jacket drives her motorcycle to Lena's place. Suddenly Alex veins started glow red as her eyes turned wolf red she snarls and speeds up even faster. back Alex's apartment Eliza unlocks the door and finds the place empty Maggie Alex are you here asked Eliza she then starts to look around

At L-corp

Lena had just got out of a meet with some of her workers and goes back to her office she then calls Kara. Hey Kara is tonight a time for a date asked Lena yeah I just have to do a some flight patrolling first said Kara okay see you soon said Lena and ends the call.

Suddenly Alex walks into Lena's office helo Luther said Alex with mean grin and goes up to I know you have what it takes to make red kryptonite I need more of it said Alex as she walked up her even closer to Lena. Am sorry but even if I did know how I wouldn't tell you said Lena Alex then snarls and slams Lena onto her desk make me more red kryptonite said Alex.

As Lena was being pinned down she reaches for a piece of lead kryptonite she then pressed it against Alex. Alex then stumbles back and kneels Lena then walks to the phone keeping an eyes on Alex suddenly Alex veins started glowing as red wolf fur started growing you will make me more said Alex Lena then grabs a gun but Alex knocked it out of Lena's hand

Suddenly a woman walks in on them she then gasp in shock of Alex. Quickly call for help yelled Lena Alex then jumps over Lena and her desk grabs the woman by her neck. Alex let her go said Lena just because we are in your building doesn't mean I have listen to you said Alex she then starts choking the woman all right all right stop I will do it yelled Lena good choice and as for you said Alex she then throws then woman out the window.

Nooo yelled Lena Alex then drags Lena to her lab by her arm as the woman was fall Kara in her Supergirl uniform catches her in the nick of time. Kara then flys back up to the top floor of L-corp once in the lab Alex then lets go of Lena. Alex you need stop this you just killed a incent woman that's fine with me after you make more red kryptonite I will her for dinner said Alex with a grin. Alex am not going to do this said Lena Alex then runs up and grabs Lena throws her across the room like a rag doll.

Alex then pines Lena down with ease as she then bits down on Lena's shoulder and claws at her if you won't make more then I will kill you yelled Alex she then punches Lena and picks her up have you change your mind yet asked Alex Lena look at Alex as she was covered in blood and bruises and shakes her head no Alex then snarls and batches Lena's head against a table.

Suddenly Kara burst through the door Lena yelled Kara as she sees her lover not moving Alex what have you done. Yelled Kara she wouldn't make me more so now she's no more Kara's eyes turned red as she was charging up her heat vision she then fires at Alex sending her flying back into a wall Kara then runs up and starts pounding at Alex.

You need snap out of it this stuff is like drugs its slowly poisoning your mind said Kara are you done now said Alex Kara then yelled in rage fires her heat vision at Alex full blast we care about you we love I love you and now you're going around attack people who cares about you and you attack incent people as blood was running out of Alex's stomach wounds once I find more red kryptonite you're next said Alex she slowly leaves the lab.

Kara then goes over to Lena still on the floor Lena can you hear me please wake up said Kara Lena then puts her hand up to Kara's face its too late for her said Lena she then passes out again just hold on said Kara as she picks her up.

At the police station

As Maggie was putting a man in a holding cell her phone goes off helo she said Maggie where are you asked Jhone am at work why asked Maggie Alex attack Lena at L-corp right now Lena is in a sudues comma. The canon is ready so will make our move first but whatever you do not go back to her apartment. But is Alex hurt herself asked Maggie yes Kara shot her with her heat vision twice am sorry Jhone but I love her am going fine but if she tries to attack you leave said Jhone.

Kara what do you want to do about Alex asked Jhone we have to kill her said Kara without looking at Jhone are sure Winn and Dr Leo fixed the canon. I don't care she almost killed Lena she even attacked a incent person. Explained Kara we should make our move tonight while she still hurt said Kara what do you mean asked Jhone. I shoot her with my heat vision.

Back at Alex's apartment

Alex am back said Maggie as she walks in she then finds Alex in her bedroom laying motionless Alex what happened asked Maggie even though she already knew. I will be fine just give me an hour to heal said Alex Maggie then leaves the room and sends a text message to Jhone Alex's wound is already starting to heal if you are going to do it nows the time texted Maggie.

At the deo HQ

Kara are ready asked Jhone as they wore checking the weapons and gear yeah said Kara but if that canon doesn't work am ready to finish her said Kara. I wait for you there said Kara she then fly into the night sky.

Alex I made your favorite for dinner said Maggie as she came into Alex room she then sees Alex standing in front of a more looking at her wound on her stomach. the wound then started to disappear how do you feel asked Maggie better answered Alex I made you some salmon if you're hungry said Maggie.

Thanks said Alex she then starts eating the fish once she was done she then goes to the kitchen and drinks from a bottle of whiskey. They then go back to the bedroom and watch a movie Alex then cuddles next to Maggie the heat radiating from Alex new warm body made Maggie feel safe with Alex despite she was back under the influences of the red kryptonite. About an hour passed once they wore finished they went to the kitchen for drinks they then sat next to each other drinking

So how about we go out for a little fun tomorrow night asked Alex but before Maggie could answer a smoke grande broke though Alex's window the room quickly started to fill with smoke. what's going on asked Alex. Trying not to breath in the smoke Maggie then starts coughing Alex then starts to transform into her mutated wolf form and covered Maggie form the smoke suddenly she starts seeing green laser light wounder her apartment. she then picks up the sent of Jhone, Kara and deo agents Alex then lifted up Maggie and took her to the bathroom stay here said Alex she then ties a damp cloth around her mouth and nose.

Alex then sees a deo agents looking for her Alex then jumps out at him we got our target yelled a agent he then shots Alex with a led kryptonite bullet Alex then yelps in as the it hits her arm. she then take the deo agent she had attack and throws him at the other agent Jhone then leaps out the smoke and tackles Alex Jhone then injects a sleeping needle into her neck Alex then kicks Jhone off herself as she gets up her eyesight starts going blurry.

Alex then makes her way back to the bathroom Maggie can you walk asked Alex I can but I feel dizzy said Maggie. Alex then picks Maggie up into her arms Maggie then buries her face into Alex's fur Alex then takes Maggie into her bedroom she then looks for Kara as she picks up her sent. But there wore no sight of her Alex then take Maggie out the window.

Once outside Alex then changed back to her human form suddenly Alex was tackled from behind and was sent flying hitting a parked car. Alex then looks up and sees Kara and Jhone so is Lena dead yet asked Alex she's in a coma she should have made me the kryptonite like I told to said Alex. Kara then picks up Alex and flys up to the sky Alex you need to stop this you are hurting the people who are trying to help you said Kara if you're trying help me then give me more red kryptonite said Alex she then noticed Jhone down below taking Maggie away. sorry Kara I would love to kill you but I got bigger fish to kill said Alex she then muster the strength and brakes free of Kara grip as Alex was falling she then starts to turn back into her mutated form.

Land in front of Jhone who was holding Maggie let her go said Alex. Alex she been exposed to the smoke too long she needs medical help fine but not from your people said Alex she then goes up Jhone and punches him causing him to let go of Maggie its okay you're going to be fine said Alex. but before she could pick her up Maggie opened her eyes am sorry said Maggie for what asked Alex for this Maggie then shoot three led kryptonite bullets into Alex's mid-body.

Alex then falls back as Maggie moves away from her what are you doing asked Alex as she was bleeding It will be over soon said Maggie as Kara came up from behind Alex she then sees the canon Kara was holding you betrayed me yelled Alex in rage. she then runs towards Maggie Kara then fires the canon a blast of gray and green beams hits Alex in the back Alex then stumbles

Alex then yells in pain but she gets back up and pins Maggie to the ground. I loved you I protected you and now you help them Alex then punches Maggie Kara fire again yelled Jhone. Kara then shoots Alex with the cannon hitting her left side Alex then falls back Jhone then help Maggie up are you alright he asked yeah she answered your nose is broken Alex then gets up no the canon should have worked said Jhone as Kara, Jhone and Maggie stree in fear. suddenly Alex then collapse to the ground

Kara then goes over to her sister lying unconscious she's out said Kara two men came up to Kara with a stretcher the two men then place Alex on the stretcher. Kara then goes over to Maggie hows your nose asked Kara it hurts a little but it will be fine that's the first time she ever hurt me but I know deep down she never meant to said Maggie.

Are you riding back with us asked Maggie yeah I think I will said Kara alright we're set let head back said Jhone. On the way back HQ the two agents restrain Alex's arm and legs so she couldn't hurt them or herself once back at HQ the two agents took Alex her to the observation area.

Wait out here while my team do some check up said a Dr he then leaves them. A nurse then came back out to fix Maggie's nose once done Kara, Jhone and Maggie then Mike and Dr Leo came up to Jhone anything yet no what about Lena she still hasn't woken up said Dr Leo. Am going to go see her said Kara.


	18. Chapter 18 a new begeing

Chapter Eighteen

A new begin

A Dr comes out of Alex room yo didn't tell me Alex was shoot he said the Dr will she be fine asked Maggie no not if she going fight us said the Dr. we cant cut her skin said the Dr the three bullets are slowly killing her if we don't get them outs suddenly Alex wakes up where am I asked Alex as her voice sounded horsed Jhone then goes over to her Alex do you remember me asked Jhone as Alex looks up at him her eyes turn red you reack of Maggie where is she yelled Alex as she was getting agitated I thought the canon worked asked Maggie as she walk into the room no stay back said Jhone.

You bitch you betrayed me once I kill Kara you're next yelled Alex as she tries to break the retains suddenly Dr Leo runs over to Alex okay you two should go said Dr Leo. Alex calm down it hurts where I don't know my body feels like its burning and tearing its self apart said Alex okay Alex your skin is not letting the Dr cut now I can try to remove the bullets but the Dr will have to put you to sleep explained Dr Leo no am not tired I have been put to sleep too many times a nurse then pushes a needle into Alex's iv Dr Leo then rubs Alex's arm just relaxe whispered Dr Leo

No no nooo yelled Alex as sweat ran down her face she then pulls at the retrains let's give her some time said Dr Leo as he and the nurse left the room. In Lena's room Kara was holding Lena's hand Lena I really miss you please wake up whispered Kara suddenly Eliza walks into the room Kara she said Kara then turns around and looks at her did Alex do this asked Eliza yeah.

Am sorry honey said Eliza as she rubbed Kara back for comfort mom the canon didn't work I shoot her twice but noting Maggie had to shot Alex with led kryptonite bullets three.

Dr Leo and Mike then camo in Alex is being put into deep sleep so I can remove the bullets said Dr Leo okay but who is that asked Eliza this is Mike he was with Alex and Zoey when they attacked catco explained Dr Leo. Please forgive me miss Eliza for kidnapping Alex so it was you who took her yes me and Zoey wore told to by Sinclair explained Mike. Eliza looks at Mike with an unpleasant gaze.

Take me to Alex room please said Eliza sure said Dr Leo on the way there Eliza then sees Maggie sitting outside Alex room hold the gun she shot Alex with. Maggie then looks up at Eliza am so sorry cried Maggie Eliza then hugs and rubs her back it's okay it not your falt said Eliza. I shoot her with led kryptonite three times I betrayed her no you didn't she needs you Maggie she may not be showing it but she does Alex had some many chances to kill but she didn't in fact she protected you from Kara, Mike, Jhone and a team of deo agents said Eliza she stills loves you said Eliza.

Now I too need your help with what asked Maggie am going to remove the bullets out Alex doesn't trust anyone but me and possibly you too explained Eliza. Okay said Maggie as she whipped away her tears they then go into Alex's room where she was still being retrain with led kryptonite cuffs. Alex I thought you would be out cold by now said Eliza never not when am here said Alex trying fight the strong sleeping drug. The bullets are slowly killing you honey and since you won't let the dr do it I will said Eliza. She then pulls out green and gray colored surgery tools Alex then wince in pain the led kryptonite tools am sorry Alex hang on okay said Eliza.

Eliza then cuts open a wound on Alex's left ribs Alex then grabs hold of the metal bar and crashes it hurts grunted Alex. Eliza then finds the first bullets and pulls it out Alex's veins then starts glowing red again oh no what asked Eliza get back said Maggie before Eliza knew it Alex grabs hold of Eliza's wrist Alex then growls as she starts squeezing her wrist Maggie then goes on the other side of Alex and tries to break her grip.

Alex you're hurting your mom let go said Maggie am sorry babe whispered Maggie she then take a surgery knife and stabbed Alex' arm. Alex then yells in pain growing more angry Alex then muster the strength and breaks free from the retrains Alex then jumps off the bed still bleeding and looks at Maggie and Eliza they both stood still while Alex was growling on fours suddenly Mike and Kara came into what happened asked Mike quick close the door yelled Eliza. Alex then makes a run for the door Kara then grabs hold Alex and throws at a wall Alex you need to let us help you. you still have two bullets left explained Eliza.

Alex then looks at everyone in the room as they moved came close to her fuck this said Maggie she then jumps at Alex tackling her to the floor. Alex and Maggie then started wrestling each other still in a weak state from the bullets Maggie was able to retrain Alex she still tried to get loess as Kara went over to help Maggie. Alex started changing into her wolf form Maggie still held on to Alex's back Alex tried to get her off but Maggie was fixed onto keeping her grip Alex knocks Kara out of the way Alex then Kicks Mike we have to go after them said Eliza. Kara then noticed Eliza's wrist she did this to didn't she asked Kara Eliza nodded her head.

She's attacking everyone now and Maggie is with her we need bring her back she too dangerous to be out there said Kara. Once back at her place Alex tied Maggie to the bed and started packing Alex what are you doing am leaving granted Alex still in pain. Alex you're in no condition to travel said Maggie as she watched Alex pack cloths Alex let me come with you said Maggie and why the fuck would I do that snarled Alex because I have a friend who can remove the last two bullets who is this friend of yours will tell but you have to let me come with you and untie me said Maggie.

Alex then looks at Maggie although her vision was starting to blurry she then stumbles Alex you have get those bullets removed said Maggie Alex then makes to the bed and unties one of Maggie's hand suddenly Alex passes out. Al…Alex Maggie then unties her other hand free and picks up Alex wake up babe wake up she then checks her puls but noting. Maggie then cuts opens Alex's shirt Maggie then puts gloves on and ties a piece of led kryptonite rock to a knife cuts into the second bullet wound she then sees the bullet and pulls it out don't worry babe you be all better soon.

Maggie then she then goes over to her nightstand and takes out a locked box side a green kryptonite rock she then puts the rock in Alex's hand Alex's veins glowed green throughout her entire body Alex then gasped for air. Try not to move too much I still need to get the last bullet out said Maggie she then searches for the last bullet. Alex then try to set herself no don't move said Maggie as eased her back down I have to go said Alex as her entire body was cover in sweat. Maggie then sees the bullet and pulls at it but it didn't move Alex I am going to have to cut some flush said Maggie Alex just stares at her with her red unfocus eyes she then lays her head back down.

Maggie then cut around the bullet and pulls at it again I got it said Maggie. she then takes the bullets throws them in the trash can Alex then gets up from the floor they will come for me said Alex she then goes back to backing her bag. As she put some clothes in her bag Maggie grabs Alex's arm am coming with you said Maggie and after she soot me why would let you come asked Alex. You may think I betray you but we trying to bring you back to HQ to help you I want my girlfriend back the one that was kidnapped that night said Maggie as her eyes tearing up.

Alex then hears the deo SUV's coming and puts the last thing in her bag goodbye Maggie said Alex she then pulls out one of Maggie's sleeping needle and injects it into her neck. Alex then carries her to the bed and walks out the door Alex then drives off on her motorcycle leaving national city Maggie, Jhone her mom and Kara behind her.

Back at the apartment a team of deo agents and Kara and Jhone burst in Kara then sees Maggie on the bed Maggie wake up she been drugged said Jhone. Suddenly Maggie comes around we have to stop her said Maggie as she bolted up take it easy you had large dos of sleeping injection. She leaves national city said Maggie we will find her said Kara.

This is not the end of the story a sequel is in the works thanks for reading.


End file.
